Yesterday's Hope, Tomorrow's Light
by Denthasus
Summary: Digimon Adventure 1&2: A new Digital realm opened and summons the eight Digidestined and their six successors into the time bent reality. Everyone must be prepared to face off with Apocalymon one last time and save the world's Hope and Light.
1. Getting Ready

Notes: If you haven't figured out by reading my previous stories, I'm a fan of Takari. I don't mind Daisuke, I just find him annoying and too similar to Taichi. Okay to keep from confusing yourselves. The English names will be the names of the first series characters while I use the Japanese name for the 02 group. All with the exception of Sora and Mimi since their names were left unchanged in the dub. Ixen is also in this story so if you don't know who he is, I suggest you read at least some, if not all, of Crest of Infinity.

* * *

~IXEN~

I was almost finished with my new toy. Just a little longer before my two new digivices were finished! Careful now, just one little stroke of the brush to add a bit of color to my masterpieces.

"My liege!" I jumped up and looked at the source.

"What now? One slip up and these D-Packs can pretty much be scrapped. These covers are delicate!" Infinimon waited until I was finished. "What's up?"

"Video message," Infinimon said. "It's Ryou."

I brightened. "Really?" He pushed my computer towards me and the video message opened. "Ryou Akiyama. What are you doing here?"

"Just called to see my favorite duo." He smiled at me and saw the pink and green D-Packs on my desk. "Are those for something important?"

I nodded. "I was finishing up the design. I don't know why though. They're only good for one card use." I marveled them. "Pretty nice, don't you think? It doesn't compare to the real thing though." I flashed my grey and gold D-Pack at him.

"Still messing around with your toys, I see. Cyberdramon and I have been wondering if you could make one for me."

I chuckled. "You have your own D-Arc. Why would you need a D-Pack?"

He gave me a level stare. "Yours has more functions that a D-Arc." He pulled out a binder. "But that's not why I called. I wanted to make sure you recompleted your card collection."

"Yeah, why?" I flipped through my own card binder. "I'm missing a few, but that's because I haven't managed to get those cards before I lost them."

"That's too bad. Didn't you get Apocalymon?"

I shook my head. Infinimon stood behind me. "That was near impossible. Ixen's Crest was unstable at the moment. I was also overloaded with energy. There was no way to get his data."

Cyberdramon appeared behind Ryou. He smirked at my partner. "You can never have too much power."

I smiled at the digimon. "I know that." I stopped smiling and flipped through my binder again. "Well, there's no helping it, Ryou. I don't have the card. I have to find him again."

Ryou crossed his arms. "Jenrya also contacted me. He was a bit worried about what you were doing on your little trip to that other Digital World. He sent me something hoping that I could get it to you."

"What is it?" I set up a transporter to the laptop. I clicked on a program and the light on the transporter went green.

Ryou was doing the same thing. "It's a card. His dad was able to make an extra copy for him and he thought that you would want it." He smiled and activated his own machine. "It's coming your way."

I picked up the card and was surprised by it. "A bio-merging card? Really? Jen must be losing it if he wants me to have this. He hates my battle style."

"Sir?" Infinimon gave me a sideways glance. "It may come in handy."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Well, thanks for it, Ryou. Tell him I'm grateful that he's looking out for my safety. This will come in handy for these two digivices." I stared at them and frowned. "Now I just have to finish them."

Ryou laughed at me. "Well, if it makes you happy, everyone else says hi. Takato wants you to visit sometime. Jenrya's little sister also wants to play with Charimon."

Infinimon chuckled. He should be smiling too, but his helmet prevents me from proving it. "We'll see you soon, Ryou. Cyberdramon, I look forward to a duel."

The digimon smirked at the two of us. "No cards, just the four of us as Mega digimon."

I blinked. "What? I never agreed to that!"

Ryou smiled. "It was good seeing you, Ixen. Bye!" He hurriedly disconnected.

I turned towards my digimon. "Look at what you did!"

"Sir, don't you have work?"

My eyes turned towards my work. "Fine." I sat down and took one of the covers and carefully placed it on the pink digivice. "By the way, I need you to check up on a few people." I looked at my own D-Pack to match the screens.

"And if I get caught?"

"It depends on who catches you. The younger group will need to be avoided. As for the older group, don't let them know about what's going to happen. It's bad enough that half of them have a vague memory about this."

"I'll leave now, my liege."

I shook my head. I realized something important. "Make sure that I'm already here!" He left after giving me a sharp nod.

I finished up the two D-Packs. I slipped my own into my pocket. An explosion sounded out on the horizon. I looked out the window and frowned. My computer blipped with messages as Infinimon completed his assignment.

I sat at my computer and opened up two different Digital Gates. I stared at them both and located the fourteen digimon that made up this new problem. My finger lazily floated over the enter key. Another explosion made up my mind as I quickly started a timer.

* * *

~TAI~

"Kari! Be careful!" I looked at my little sister as she climbed down from the balcony rail. "We're up about three floors. You'll get hurt!"

"Sorry, Tai. There was a bird stuck there and I had to help."

A shadow flew out over us. I turned and thought I saw a large grey angel. "Did you see that?"

Kari gave me a clueless glance. She answered the door and smiled at Sora. "Hi, Sora! Yamato should be here soon."

"Hi, Kari. What's wrong, Tai?"

I looked around the balcony for the angel. "I thought I saw a digimon or dragon. I know it was something."

* * *

~TAICHI~

"Sorry, Daisuke. I don't think I'll be going with you and Ken." The phone nearly slipped off my shoulder and I hurriedly caught it while cooking breakfast. "No, it's not that. I just want to spend time with Hikari." I paused. "Yes my sister. Who else?" I paused again as Daisuke pleaded for me to go watch a soccer game with him. "How about another time? Yamato and I have stuff to do with our younger siblings. I'll see you later, Daisuke." I hung up the phone and finished cooking the eggs.

"What's going on Taichi?" Hikari came out of her room, ready for the day.

"Daisuke wanted to see if I was free to hang out with him."

"You said no?" She took a seat and accepted a plate of pancakes I had recently made.

"I thought that you and I could hang out. When was the last time the two of us spent time together?"

"Besides in the Digital World?" Hikari pensively ate. "I don't actually know."

The doorbell rang and I answered it. "You're here early."

Takeru and Yamato smiled at me. The younger blonde saw the breakfast and raised his eyebrow. "I told you we should have eaten before we came, Yamato."

"Go on and eat then," Yamato replied.

Takeru happily sat next to Hikari and ate. I laughed as Yamato made his way towards the pancakes. Hikari smiled at the older blonde. "What are you two doing here?"

Takeru swallowed whatever he was eaten and replied. "It was Yamato's idea. He said he wanted to spend time with me."

She stopped eating and stared at me. "Is something wrong, Taichi?"

I smiled at the two younger teenagers. "Nothing. Why would you think that?"

Yamato smiled mischievously. "Why would you think something is wrong?"

Takeru stared at us intently. "Why would you two want to have the four of us spend a perfectly good day of summer vacation together?"

Hikari agreed. "Are you planning something?" I shook my head. "Are we going to the Digital World?"

I felt sadness rise within me. "No."

Yamato glumly finished the rest of his breakfast. "Just do this one favor for us. It'll be fun to just hang out."

Takeru and Hikari looked at each other and shrugged. They still didn't understand, but they didn't pester us too much on the subject. We haven't really relaxed as much as we should have.

I blinked when I saw a grey knight standing on the roof across from us outside. "Ixen?"

Hikari turned to look out the balcony. "Taichi? Is something wrong?"

"Sorry, it was just a bit of déjà vu." I nervously laughed and hoped the day could stretch just a bit longer.

* * *

~IZZY~

"Great, everyone's here!" Mimi quickly unrolled the picnic blanket.

TK smiled as he sat at the bench and opened up the containers. "Kari! Do you want some brownies? I made them myself with my mom." The young boy's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I will if you have one of my own chocolate chip cookies, TK." The brunette accepted his treat.

Matt looked at his younger brother. "Don't eat too many sweets, you two. We have a lot of good food you should try."

The two nodded and smiled. They watched as Sora and Tai competed to see who was better at soccer. Tai tripped over a rock and scowled. "Hey! I demand a rematch."

Joe looked at his watch. "Let's get started!" He grabbed a plate and began to choose carefully.

I sat on the blanket and smiled as I ate. "This is good. Tai, did you make this fried rice?"

"Not exactly. I was going to, but my mom said I was banned since I accidently burned last night's dinner."

"TK, Kari, what's going on?" Sora had been watching them. The two were finished eating.

"We're going to explore the park." Kari looked at Tai. "Can we?"

Her older brother gave her a nervous chuckle. "We come here all the time. There's nothing new to find."

"But TK has never been here before."

"Can we, Matt?" The small blonde looked up at his own older brother.

Matt raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed. "Fine, just stay close! Give us a call if you get into trouble."

TK jumped up in excitement. "Let's get started!"

Mimi laughed at the two. "They're so adorable."

I smiled as the two were inspecting a tree. I glanced at my laptop as it beeped. "Mail? That's odd. It's from someone I don't know."

Joe looked at the screen. "Why did you bring your laptop?"

"Just in case the gate opens. I want to learn as much as I can about the Digital World. The gate wasn't supposed to open, but it did. That means that we can see our digimon again." I jumped in shock as I read the mail. "This is about the Digital World!"

Tai stood up. "Really? What is it about?"

"I don't know if I can trust it. It says that this was sent about four years from now!"

"Izzy!" I looked up as Kari urgently called for my attention. "There's a digimon here! He's hurt!"

Joe stood up. "How can a digimon be here? Isn't the gate closed?"

Everyone got up and went to see TK as he carefully helped the digimon up. TK worriedly let Joe handle. "Is he okay?"

Joe looked at the soldier. "What kind of digimon is he, Izzy?"

I looked at the programs I had activated. "There's nothing here on him." I scanned through the files and saw screen come up. It locked my computer. "What is going on?"

Mimi pointed towards a button. "Izzy, isn't that the Digital World?"

My mouse moved on its own accord and pulled us into the Digital World.

* * *

~MIYAKO~

Ken and Daisuke dejectedly entered the lobby of my apartment building. Ken looked at Daisuke. "Are you sure he doesn't want to?"

"I'm sure. Maybe Takeru would like to."

"Hey, guys. Takeru's not here. He left with Yamato." I looked at the two as they became even more depressed.

Iori came down and saw them. "Is something wrong?"

Daisuke shook his head. "It's summer vacation and Ken and I are bored. Are you two doing anything?"

I shook my head. "What about Hikari?"

Ken sighed. "She's spending all day with Taichi. Why don't the four of us go to the Digital World? It's been a while since we saw our partners."

Iori nodded. "That's a great idea. Do any of the older Digidestined want to come with us?"

Daisuke sulked again. "Sora and Mimi want to go shopping. Jou is busy studying. Koushiro says that he needs to do something with his laptop. Something about an alternate version of the Digital World. And Miyako just said that Yamato is spending the day with Takeru."

I led them back to my apartment. "I'll get some drinks."

Ken let my computer boot up and waited. "Koushiro's project sounds interesting."

"But most of us wouldn't understand it," Daisuke stated as he drank the can of lemonade I handed him. "I'm more concerned about when Ixen will come back. I want to test Imperialdramon Paladin Mode against Infinimon Dual Blade Mode."

Iori smiled at the goggle boy. "We'll see him again. He said that he'd get back as soon as he finished a few things."

Ken raised an eyebrow at the Digital Gate program. "That can't be right. It says that the gate has been closed and diverted. Our digimon are also in the real world."

I checked the screen. "We never opened the gate today and Hawkmon should still be there. I checked yesterday."

The mouse moved and Daisuke pointed it out. "Ken, you're not doing anything are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ken was drinking his refreshment and he saw the mouse too. "The mouse?"

Iori lifted up his D-3. "I guess we're going in."

* * *

~TAKERU~

My digivice reacted for no apparent reason. Hikari's D-3 did the same thing. Taichi and Yamato glanced at each other.

"What's going on in the Digital World?" Hikari asked.

Taichi gritted his teeth. "We've got to get you to a computer."

Yamato nodded. "My apartment is close by."

They dragged Hikari and me away. "Yamato? What's going on?" I held onto my fisherman's hat as they didn't slow down.

"Don't worry about it." Taichi took out his digivice and looked at it. He put it on the desk and crossed his arms.

Yamato hurriedly turned on his computer. "Taichi, a word? Now!"

The two left Hikari and me alone. I crossed my arms. "Those two are acting strangely today."

"What do you think is going on?"

I shrugged and heard static coming from Taichi's digivice. A voice was coming out of it. "Taichi? Yamato? You two there?"

I recognized the voice immediately. "Ixen?"

There was a long pause. "Taichi, you idiot. Hey, Takeru. Is Hikari with you?"

Hikari picked up her brother's digivice. "What are you doing? Our digivices reacted to nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" There was some rustling. "Infinimon!" There was more static. "You know what; get to the Digital World now! Where are Taichi and Yamato? Never mind, no time for that. Just hurry up!"

Hikari clicked on the program to the Digital World. "I wonder what's going on."

I was about to respond but Taichi was yelling at Yamato. "What do you mean by that?"

"Takeru can't handle that. I completely trust in their abilities, but you're overestimating them."

"They can handle it. We won't be there, but those others will. They'll be more than enough. If things go as smoothly, then what does it matter?"

"You're not thinking again! What happened with us is completely different with what's going to happen to them!"

I had no idea what they were arguing about but I had just about enough. "We're leaving!"

"We can't tell them the whole truth, Taichi. You know that!" The truth? That certainly made me curious.

"I don't care what Ixen says. They'll find out anyways." They didn't seem to hear me.

"Let's see if they want to know or not."

"Fine, Yamato. We'll see. They'll want to know the truth on what's about to happen anyways. And I'll be right!"

The two boys came out and scowled. Hikari was losing patience. "Ixen needs us."

"What's going on?" I asked.

Taichi sneered at my brother. "See, Takeru wants to know. You two ar—"

Yamato covered his mouth. "Hikari, what do you think?"

"If Ixen doesn't want us to know, then we shouldn't. You said we find out anyways."

I really wanted to know now though. "Just tell us, Yamato."

"I'd rather Ixen tell us, Takeru."

The computer behind us began to beep. "Yamato, tell us."

"We've got to go, Takeru."

Taichi bit Yamato and took a deep breath. "Hikari, you're goin—"

Yamato tackled his best friend. "Sorry, Taichi. But I don't want this to get in the way with what is supposed to happen."

Hikari and I were pulled into the Digital World. I stood up quickly to face the Bearer of Light. "Didn't you want to know what was going to happen?"

"Calm down, Takeru. Ixen can probably explain to us about their arguing."

"Or maybe he'll just hide the truth from us like he always does."

"What is up with you? It's for our best. I want to know too, but Yamato seemed pretty sure that us knowing too early will change a lot. I don't see how it matters, but we'll understand it once we know it."

"Really? But what if knowing can change things for the better?"

"We'll learn one step at a time. We can't jump ahead, Takeru."

I paused and took a look at my bearings. "This can't be right. Are we in the Digital World or not?" The sky was an array of colors and I could see different land forms floating off in a distance. "Where are we?"

We saw Daisuke and the others. They were glad to see us, but they were just as confused as us. Ken took out his digivice and frowned. "The compass on this thing is screwed up. We're lost."

"Another reason why Taichi should have told us what was going on," I muttered.

"Give it a rest, Takeru." Hikari looked at her own digivice. "Mine's dead!"

I looked at mine in surprise. "What? How did my digivice die?"

Iori looked at his. "The rest of ours is just fine. Did something happen to you two on your way here?"

Hikari and I eyed each other. We both looked away and I responded. "Nothing really. But my brother was acting pretty weird."

"Your brother? Taichi was the one being more awkward."

Miyako looked at the two of us. "Are you two okay?"

Hikari and I replied at once. "Yeah, my best friend is just being an idiot."

Daisuke blinked at us. "Wow, I've never seen you two argue before."

Ken looked between us. "That's because they aren't meant to argue with each other. Pull yourselves together. We have to figure out what to do."

"Why don't we find Ixen?" Hikari suggested.

I rolled my eyes but reluctantly agreed. I walked behind them alone. Hikari was up front with Miyako. They were just talking. I looked at my best friend and sighed.

* * *

~HIKARI~

"You can't blame him, Hikari. He's concerned. Actually, Takeru is always protective about your safety."

"Yeah, but so is a lot of other people. He could at least be a little patient. Ixen can tell us about this."

"Hikari?" I turned as I thought I heard Gatomon.

"Gatomon! What are you doing here?"

"Ixen brought us here. He's freaking out inside." She pointed at a castle. "He came outside and saw us but he wouldn't let us in. He said to wait for everyone else." She smiled at me. "I'm glad you made it here safely." She blinked. "Is something wrong, Hikari?"

"Nothing. Does it seem like something is off?"

"You were a bit sad about something." She looked over my shoulder. "What's wrong with Takeru?"

I turned around and saw him shaking his head. Patamon was a bit disappointed, but shrugged it off and took his space on top of the blonde's head.

"I don't know," I replied blandly.

* * *

~IXEN~

I heard the loud commotion outside. I ran my left hand through my messy hair. "Let the troubles begin. Hopefully everyone got here alright."

I opened the door to the large entrance hall. Eight kids stood with their digimon and were exploring this abandoned castle.

"TK, doesn't this remind you of Devimon's castle?" Patamon looked at a painting curiously.

"Devimon?" TK jumped up. "I hope this isn't that place again." He held his partner closer to him. "I don't want you to fight him again."

"TK? Who's Devimon?" Kari stared at the painting with him.

"He's a bad digimon that tried to kill me." TK sniffed. "Angemon saved me, but he was reborn as a digi-egg."

"Don't cry, TK," Gatomon said. "We have to help everyone figure out where we are."

I don't know how long I was watching those four. I just knew that Tai had spotted me. "Hey! Who are you?"

I jumped in surprise. I wasn't supposed to be wasting time! I nervously cleared my throat. Time for me to meet the Digidestined. "I see you found your partners."

Matt looked up at me. "Well? Who are you?"

"Relax, Matt," I simply stated.

Joe tensed. "How do you know Matt?"

"Seriously, all of you need to relax." I leaned over the railing and smiled as Infinimon stood beside me. "You made it back alright. Have the final pair arrived yet?"

"Yes, my liege. Just now. They should be exploring. The two should reach the castle after everyone meets each other."

I bit the inside of my cheek. I wasn't looking forward to that meeting. "Very well then."

Sora looked up at Infinimon. "Is he your partner?"

I came down the stairs and crossed my arms. "That's Infinimon Dual Blade Mode. I'm Ixen."

Tai suspiciously came up to meet me. "I'm T—"

"Taichi Kamiya," I finished. I smirked at him. "I know all of you." I frowned. "And she called my hair messy," I muttered.

Tai flared up. "Who are you really?" He clenched his fists. "And my hair is not messy!"

I passed him and the other children. "Well, I could answer or you can get home. Either way, you're stuck here until I save this place from Apocalymon." I bit my tongue. I said too much.

Mimi shook her head. "Apocalymon? Didn't we destroy him?"

I decided to receive help from a distraction. "Guys? You can come in!" Infinimon opened the door that let out.

Daisuke came inside. "Finally, Ixen. We were getting pretty tense out there. What were you doing?" He stopped as he saw Tai and Matt. "Taichi? Yamato?" Daisuke turned to me. "What did you do?"

I ducked out of the way as Tai and Matt stared at Daisuke. Tai shook his head. "Okay, who is this?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't get how he knows us."

They stood in front of TK and Kari to protect them. I smiled when I thought about a million possible outcomes to this meeting.

Daisuke managed to grab hold of my shirt. Ken thankfully saved me. "Daisuke, calm down!"

Miyako came in and saw the group. "What's going on here?" Hawkmon flew in and landed. "Hawkmon, who are they?"

Iori ran in with Armadillomon. He paused as he saw Daisuke trying to kill me. "Daisuke, let him go! He's the only person who can get us home."

He did let me go and I straightened out my clothes. "Thank you. Where's the other two?"

"Arguing outside," Miyako said glumly.

"What?" I opened the door all the way and saw Takeru and Hikari. They were turned away from each other. Their digimon were trying to console their respective partners. "What are you two doing?"

Takeru turned to me. "You!" He rammed into me. "This is your fault, isn't it?"

"Hey! Calm down and look around you!" Hikari pulled him off of me.

Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, and Ken managed to keep Takeru and Hikari apart. They stared at Tai and the others.

I stood between them as Tai and Matt still kept TK and Kari from view. I nervously chuckled. "Let me introduce you to each other despite the awkward tension."


	2. Meet Your Future

Notes: I had this ready for a while; I just didn't have time to check it. But it's finally up. I have the next chapter ready, but it needs a little bit of editing. I don't own digimon, just Ixen, Ix, and anything that is unique to them.

* * *

~IXEN~

I nervously cleared my throat. This was not going to bode well for me. Infinimon snapped his fingers to get my attention. I turned towards him and he pointed at his wrist as if he was wearing a watch.

"I know that," I muttered. I shook my head and turned towards both teams. "Let's get started. You six should know these eight. Although, Tai and Matt are protecting those they care the most." I shook my head. "From left to right they are Izzy, Mimi, Tai, Matt, Joe, and Sora. Their partners are Tentomon, Palmon, Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, and Biyomon respectively, but you all knew that." I turned to face Tai and the rest. I looked at the second team and saw that Takeru and Hikari went away from them. "From your left are Iori, Miyako, Daisuke, and Ken. Iori is the successor of Knowledge and Reliability. Miyako follows Love and Purity. Daisuke has taken the attributes of Courage and Friendship. Ken holds the Crest of Kindness. The digimon you all see are Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Veemon, and Wormmon."

Izzy nodded as he gathered information. "But you're missing two more Crests."

I smiled. "Well, TK and Kari will have to step forward."

Tai clenched his fists. Kari calmed her brother down. "Tai? Maybe we should trust him."

TK agreed. "They said that he can get us home, didn't they?"

I stopped smiling and became serious. "I can, but it will take a lot of work. Come on, I still have to introduce you two and them." I pointed at their older selves behind me.

Takeru looked at his younger self. "Ixen, leave me— no, wait, them? — um, us? — alone." He meant to be serious, but it was hard to since he was wearing Patamon on top of his head. It also didn't help that he was confused about little TK.

TK smiled in excitement. "Patamon!" He looked down at his own partner and became confused. "Wait a moment."

Kari looked at Hikari and Gatomon. Her own partner was even more confused. Sora looked between the pair. "That means these are TK and Kari, but older."

I smirked at the whole group. "Right! Meet Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya. Still the Bearers of Light and Hope. Still one of the strongest and most reliable in the team besides yours truly."

"Sir," Infinimon started, "he's here."

I turned towards the door and saw the thing I was dreading to meet. The small boy scratched his reddish-black hair. His grey eyes glowed as he looked around the foyer. "You were right, Charimon. There are people here."

"Ix, why is that guy staring at you like that?"

I crossed my arms. "Everyone, that is me about four years ago."

Ix's grey eyes narrowed. "That's it, Charimon. I want to leave now."

Infinimon blocked the exit. Charimon flew up and attacked him. "Fire Shot!"

Infinimon took the blow but was left unscathed. I sighed as Takeru shook his head. "Ixen, why are we here?"

"Hold on," I replied. I tightened the Velcro straps of my black tipless work gloves. I kept my red cap strung to my belt and black ski goggles around my neck. My hand went towards my card case as I held up my D-Pack. Ix did the same with his own obsolete digivice. "You're staying here until this is sorted out. But knowing me, you're not going to give up, are you?" I smirked. "Let's see you handle someone who knows more about you than yourself! Card Slash! Infinimon: Diamond Cutter!"

Infinimon let both his blades sharpen. "Double Striker!" He went through the two and made sure not to hurt them. He captured them and brought them to the rest of the group.

Satisfied, I went over to Ix and tousled his hair. "Move faster next time."

Ix jumped up to attack me. "Who are you?" He turned towards his partner. "Show that digimon you can best him as an Ultimate!"

I snapped my fingers and my partner de-digivolved. "Fire Shot!" The young lizard was knocked down from the air.

I picked him up and leveled our faces. "You're not even stronger as a Rookie so let it go."

Matt and Takeru were apparently peeved at me. The older blonde, well the one with more experience, made me drop myself. "Ixen, answer my question. Why are we here?"

I sighed and placed Ix gently on the ground. He did let it go and grudgingly sat down, crossed his arms, and turned his head away from me. A symbol of respectful disrespect I often used towards those I didn't know whether I hated or admired. I smirked and turned towards the group.

"So we have a slight problem," I began. "Apocalymon invaded this area. This is seriously dangerous because this area doesn't exist."

Ix stood up and went on. "That would mean any digimon destroyed by evil here is permanently gone. Like in the real world. This place would be a mesh of things from both worlds."

Kari's Gatomon jumped up. She would have to realize that Wizardmon was never going to be reconfigured in the Digital World. I winced at Ix's harshness. I would have softened the blow. But then again, we are two different people.

"Sit down." I rolled my eyes and continued. "We have to find and defeat Apocalymon. Also, I don't want any problems between us during this. Hopefully this lasts only a short amount of time because apparently, I'm a stubborn, hot-headed, annoying little brat that hates his future."

Ix and I stared at each other. "Wow. You really are my future self."

The two of us laughed and Hikari stood up. "Ixen, it's getting late. Don't tell me that you have rooms ready for us?"

I took out my D-Pack. "I did, but the whole second floor and up was destroyed. Infinimon and I salvaged the sleeping bags and we'll need to make sure there are some pillows lying around." I looked up and saw that he digivolved into Mega again.

"Sir, the room is ready."

I smiled. "I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me. If I can't do anything, you can count on Infinimon. Don't do anything stupid."

* * *

~TK~

Everyone was spending the time trying to get to know each other. Kari and I went back and forth between the older kids. They were so different!

"Those are my goggles, aren't they?"

"Yeah! You gave them to me during my first trip to the Digital World! They're my most prized possessions."

"Izzy, you're awfully short compared to Iori."

"Mimi, you and I are in the same year."

"Really? I thought you were younger than me but older than TK."

The digimon were even trying to meet each other. I saw Ix sitting alone and he didn't look happy. I went over to him.

"Hey! I'm TK!"

"No, you're annoying," he said.

Kari looked at him oddly. "That's mean."

"No, it's my way of saying 'go away'. I'm trying to think." Ix shook his head and stared at the ground. "No that won't work. He knows me inside and out. How do I beat him?"

"Maybe you should learn from him? He is you after all. I can learn from Takeru so I know how to be a better me."

Kari agreed. "I can follow Hikari's example too."

I looked up at Takeru. He was sitting alone watching Hikari. He seemed upset. "Kari, is something wrong with Takeru?"

Ix looked up at the both of them. "Go take your own advice and speak with them. I'm off to the kitchen to find Ixen." He stood up from his sleeping bag and exited the room.

"Takeru!" The tall boy turned to look at me.

"TK? Kari? What's wrong?"

"Are you sad?" Kari asked.

He smiled at the two of us. "I'm just concerned. We have to be very careful if we're in a place we don't know."

"Why aren't you with Hikari? Isn't she your best friend? Kari is mine's."

He stopped smiling. He spent some time thinking about it. "I want to just watch everyone for now. She is my best friend and are you still keeping your promise?"

I blinked at him. "Yeah! I won't let anything happen to the two of us!"

Kari smiled at me. "It'll take a lot just to get us to fail! Tai, Matt, and everyone else are always helping us. We'll be there to help them, too! We're inseparable!" The three of us laughed.

* * *

~TAKERU~

I stopped laughing early. A pain in my heart forced me to. Inseparable? I don't think so. As close as Hikari and I are, I'm too hesitant to be the shining hope these two think I am.

"Why don't you speak with Hikari? I have to find Ixen. He might need help with cooking."

"Okay!" The two went over to Hikari and I stood up.

I shook my head when the coast was clear. I needed to have a serious talk with the Bearer of Infinity.

"Still weak, Ix," Ixen said as I entered. "You'll never be stronger if you keep thinking like that."

"Who cares what you think?"

I turned to the little redhead. "You do."

"Who was talking to you anyways?"

"Be nice. He's my friend." Ixen paused. "Not that you'd know what that is."

Ix stayed silent. He turned back towards the stove. "I need more salt."

Ixen gave it to him and turned towards me. "What's going on, Takeru? You and Hikari have never argued before."

"I don't know. I'm upset. TK and Kari are really close. Too close. I guess that's why I'm…" I couldn't find the words to describe my feelings.

Ixen turned towards me. "Love struck? Scared? Confused? Guilt ridden? Stupid? I have a lot more words to use. Need I go on?"

"Thanks a lot. I thought you could help."

Ix checked the soup he was working on. "Why don't you just apologize? I wouldn't, but it's the easiest thing to do action wise."

I stared at him. "You wouldn't? Then why would you tell me that?"

Ix and Ixen smiled at each other. The older boy turned towards me. "I wouldn't either, but I'd recommend it because I know how this little event works. Not apologizing results in a larger fight that ends in loss." Ixen looked at the smaller redhead. "I can handle the rest. Why don't you spend time with Infinimon?"

The boy sneered at him. "The more time I spend with him, the closer I'll be to besting you." He unclipped his digivice from his belt. "Charimon, let's learn how to get you to Mega."

Ixen sighed in relief. "Thank goodness he's gone. He's too curious about his future." He stirred up the vegetables he was cooking. "Just apologize."

"I will, but Taichi and Yamato were really anxious and worried. You went through this but I don't remember a thing about this ever happening." I went to look for plates and bowls.

"Because I don't want you or Hikari remembering what happens. Taichi and Yamato know because that last visit gave them a reason to begin to remember. You'll start remembering later on, but not now." His eyes flashed and he growled. "Don't think knowing what happens is better off. You knowing will make you too clouded. I know how you get when something bad is about to happen. Details will just make things worse on you." He set a cloth on fire and sighed. "Sorry about that."

I handed him a new one when he finished putting out the flames. "I guess I can understand. You don't want me changing the outcomes. I guess Yamato was right in his way. Taichi said that something happens to Hikari. What is it?"

Ixen paused. "That is a detail thing. But I can tell you that you two need to patch things up if you want the best to come out of this. If not, we're all stuck here and the future will be screwed up in a paradox of what is supposed to happen and what didn't."

I was about to leave the kitchen, but Ixen called me back. "What is it?"

"I have presents for you and Hikari. It's important. Give me your D-3."

I handed it to him. "It died. Hikari's did too."

"I know." He opened up the device and I began to protest. "Relax! I'm just taking out the circuits." He took out a green and black D-Pack. He opened it up and put in the board. "Perfect!" He handed it back to me and smirked. "Be careful with this. It'll allow Patamon to stay a Mega for as long as you have this."

I stared at the D-Pack. "Thanks?" I didn't have any cards to use, but I guess I didn't need any if I had Seraphimon. I looked up and saw him fiddling with his grey D-Pack while cooking with his left hand. "You're left-handed? Ix was cooking with his right."

He looked at the stove. "He is right handed. I'm ambidextrous, but lately, I've been trying to make my left hand stronger so I gave up on a lot with my right hand." He slipped his digivice into his pocket and turned the fire down. I turned to leave. "Hold on," he said. He took out a pink and white D-Pack. "For Hikari. You saw me transfer the circuits. It's simple. Use this to help you apologize." He winked at me. "Get going, will you? I have to plate the food!"

I held the extra light D-Pack in my hand. I stared at mine and questioned the color. Black? Green and black? His taste in color was horrible. Why would his own D-Pack be grey and gold? I looked down at my green clothes. I guess I was in no position to actually criticize him with all the leafy colors I wear. But I liked yellow and green.

* * *

~HIKARI~

"Takeru came back, TK!"

I looked at the hall and saw that Kari was right. He looked around and I looked away. TK smiled at me. "Why don't we invite him over, Hikari?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Really? How about later on?"

Takeru came over anyways. "Hey. Ixen is almost done with dinner. He'll get us soon." He seemed nervous somehow. "Can I join you three?"

I looked up at him and he almost jumped back in surprise. "Sure," I said.

Kari and TK were glad. They sat across from us and smiled. Kari looked at something clipped to his belt. "Where did you get that?"

Takeru looked down and picked up the small device. "I just got this from Ixen. My digivice wasn't working so he temporarily gave this to me." He turned to me. "I have another one for you too, Hikari. He wants me to change the circuits to get it working." He lowered his voice near the end.

I took out my D-3. I looked at the younger two in front of us. "Everyone is heading towards the other room. You'd better go. We'll catch up."

TK and Kari looked at the rest and us. TK smiled. "We'll save you seats!"

Takeru sighed in relief as he uncovered the D-Pack. "Thanks, Hikari." He stayed silent for a while as he took apart my D-3. "I-I wanted to apologize for before." He was quiet and I barely heard him.

"I'm sorry too, Takeru."

He shook his head. "You were right. Yamato had a reason to not tell us what might happen. Ixen and I talked it over and so here." He handed me the D-Pack. "He says it should keep our digimon at Mega form." He stood up and looked at me.

I smiled at him and clipped the D-Pack to my belt. "Let's get dinner then."

He smiled back. "I really am sorry."

"Takeru, you're my best friend. I can't stay angry with you. You should remember that."

We raced towards the dining room and Ixen was busy handing out the soup. "About time you two got here. Ix will be upset if you don't compliment his cooking. Of course, I hope it's half as good as my own cooking."

Ix and Ixen glanced at each other. Ixen smirked and took his seat next to Takeru. Ix looked away and ate his food. Infinimon glanced at them both and shook his head. Charimon smiled as he ate quietly.

After dinner, we helped clean up and get ready for bed. Ixen and I were scavenging for items. He was also trying to speak with me. "Hikari, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"Feeling brave enough about your emotions?" Ixen tossed a rock over his shoulder. "Takeru likes you. How about you?"

"Shut up, Ixen."

"What? I'm just saying. You should tell him something or else he really might give up. He's too much of a pessimist to act." He walked down the hall with me and snapped his fingers. "Get this down, will you? I have to find something important." He handed me the blankets and ran deeper into the hall.

I walked down the hall and found Takeru. He was searching for his partner. "Patamon?"

I realized that I couldn't find Gatomon either. "Gatomon? Takeru, did you see my partner anywhere?" Takeru shook his head and saw Ixen come back.

Ixen looked a bit peeved. "Infinimon! Tell me we saved my backpack! The clothes I left out are buried under rubble! I need my spare clothes!" He saw us and smiled. "Your partners? Ix is probably in the foyer examining them." Ixen looked around for his partner. "Infinimon!"

Takeru and I found Ix with our partners. "You two don't seem very different. The data is different though. You two can armor digivolve and go Mega." Ix's eyebrows knit together. "How did you go Mega? I can never get Charimon to go that far."

Takeru held out his D-Pack. "Why don't we show you?"

Patamon flew up. "Patamon warp digivolve to…"

"Seraphimon!"

I did the same thing with my new digivice. Gatomon backed away from Ix and digivolved. "Gatomon warp digivolve to…"

"Ophanimon!"

Infinimon crossed his arms as Ixen came to stand by his partner. The older boy shook his head. "Still trying to get him to match Infinimon? Let me tell you one thing, Ix. You're not going to get stronger anytime soon. It took me a long while to learn exactly what was necessary to help Infinimon acquire and stay in Mega form. You can't force him to digivolve. I did that once and that was disastrous fun." He laughed wryly. "Plus, even getting to Mega isn't as impressive as getting him to Mode Change. Dual Blade Mode is something that I learned the hard way back home."

Ix was extremely impatient. "Just tell me what I need to know! I don't like wasting time on puzzles. You should know that!"

"You should also know that you're getting power for no reason!" Ixen was getting more and more peeved.

Takeru and I thought it would be best to just leave them alone, but they blocked the exits towards safety. Ix took out his digivice and Ixen removed his D-Pack from his belt. Ix clenched his fists as Ixen readied his right hand at his hidden card pouch. Ix's eyes flashed in annoyance. "What is with that digimon of yours anyways? How can he stay in that form for such a long time?"

Ixen waved his D-Pack around. "It's for my convenience. The digivice you have can't sustain Infinimon. Like I told you, quit trying to match up to me. I'll always be stronger since I have my D-Pack and Infinimon. You need to figure out what it is you're fighting for if you want to ever catch up to a quarter of my level."

Ix finally lost his temper. "I know what I'm fighting for! I'm fighting to be stronger! Charimon! Prove our point!"

Ixen sneered at him. "_Our_? Or just yours? Charimon, stand down!"

Charimon hesitated. He looked at both his partners. Takeru was tired of this. "Ixen, what are you doing?"

"Teaching myself a lesson." Ixen sighed as the small redhead ran towards him when the flying lizard refused to obey him. Ixen managed to spin Ix around and twist his arm back. The older boy pushed Ix's face into the floor. "You can't even manage to fully release your Crest. And Charimon isn't something to obey you! Like I said, you're weak. Fighting to become stronger? Why do you need to become stronger? I'll tell you something; I fight to realize, protect, and enforce everything I believe in. You don't even trust in your partner's potential. My potential is Infinimon's true strength; not the other way around. You couldn't even last with my partner if you had my D-Pack while I faced you with another digimon the others lent me. You know why? You have no idea what your Crest of Infinity means!" Ixen finally let up and left Ix on the ground. "You'd be smart to practice with the other Crests first." Infinimon restrained Ixen as he tried to calm down.

I watched as Infinimon and Ixen left towards the room we were going to sleep in. I stared at the pitiful figure on the ground. "Ix?"

He didn't respond. Takeru went over to help him sit up. "Don't mind Ixen. He's pretty difficult to get along with."

"No," Ix began, "he's testing me. I'm not going to let him have the satisfaction of being right." Ix wiped his mouth with his wrist. His eyes shown furiously. "Charimon, let's go to bed."

Charimon flew behind him. "I think you should let it go."

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing."

I looked up at Ophanimon. "Should we be worried?"

Takeru shook his head and answered. "He's exactly like his older self. They're stubborn and I think it's best to leave him alone."

Seraphimon ushered us towards the door. "You two should get some rest."

Daisuke sat up in his sleeping bag as he watched everyone get settled. "Takeru, Hikari. Why are your digimon both Mega?"

Ixen pulled away his sleeping bag. "Leave it, Daisuke. Infinimon is in Mega too, remember? Don't do anything stupid either; Veemon doesn't have the equipment to maintain the form." Ixen fell onto his pillow and covered his face.

Ix rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over him. "It's just another way to say we're all weak."

"I heard that. You're wrong; they are all stronger than you. Their Ultimate forms overpower your Emperomon." Ixen's voice was muffled, but we still heard it.

Ix growled and curled into a ball. "Just shut up!"

I sighed. "Good night, everyone."

* * *

~IX~

Weak? Weak? Is that what he thinks? He thinks he's so smart just because he has so much more experience than me! I'll show him!

I tossed around in my sleeping bag. Charimon opened my sleeping bag to check up on me. "Are you okay, Ix?"

I gave him a menacing look. "No!" It was difficult for me to shout while whispering. I gave up trying to sleep and sat up.

I looked around and saw that everyone was fast asleep. Their soft breathing helped calm me down. They were here to help me. I glanced at Ixen's sleeping bag and saw that it was empty. He probably had to use the restroom or get water. That often happened to me in the middle of the night and I found it quite annoying.

I suddenly had a brilliant idea. I would train with Infinimon! He was certainly a lot nicer than Ixen. He was polite and he referred to me as someone who had power over him. He'd help me! But I would need that odd digivice to make certain he'll do what I say.

I got up. Charimon followed behind me silently and I explained what I wanted to him. He stopped me as we passed Tai's bag. "Are you crazy? Ixen can get back at any time! This isn't something to joke about, Ix."

I pulled the lizard down. "Look! I have to prove to him that I can be just as strong as him. I have to show him that you're just as great as Infinimon!"

"This isn't about me! You're just being proud and stubborn!"

"Am not!" I pulled him along with me as I got to Ixen's bag. "Score!" I picked up the grey and gold digivice. I flipped it open and my face fell. "A password lock?"

Charimon sighed in relief. "Get back to sleep, Ix. Ixen might catch you!"

"Calm down! It's been five minutes. That means that he's up high somewhere staring at the stars. You know my nightly quirks." I stared at the screen. Input number code. I smirked. "Infinity." Input blade names by rank. I looked at the silver and gold digimon that was asleep by the hallway. "Imperial Blade and Emperor's Blade." Input name of light. I had to think for this one. "Charimon, is there someone that means a lot to me? You know; a light I follow?"

"Besides yourself? Isn't there someone at home?"

I smirked. "Thank you." I inputted the last password. A screen appeared and asked for a thumb print and DNA sample. My print was scanned and accepted. I didn't want to use blood so I used a piece of my hair. "We're all set!"

Infinimon woke up as the D-Pack activated. "Ixen?" He looked down at me. "What are you doing?"

"Training. And you're going to help me!"

Infinimon looked at me and I didn't back down. Charimon was prepared to protect me if he decided attack. To our surprise, Infinimon left the room. He turned back to look at us. "Are you coming?"

I smiled. "See, Charimon? Nothing to worry about."

* * *

~IXEN~

I sat on the crumbled roof and my D-Terminal vibrated. I looked at each password lock as they opened up for my younger self. The doors quickly unlocked until he got towards the last code. I smirked. He should figure it out. That password is one of the reasons why Infinimon has his Mode Change.

I told Infinimon already to help him. The little prick was too much of a headache for me to deal with. Infinimon saw him as me but with a lot less to lose.

_You're not so different. You just hate him because he reminds you of how you used to be._

_Hate? That's a bit too strong. Infinimon._

_You did hate your weakness. But that ended up as your strength. By the way, your passwords are too obvious._

_No they're not. First of all, infinity is technically not a number. It's a concept that I use for everything. Second, those blades are something he doesn't know he has. Thirdly, he has no idea what significance that light is to me. And finally that fourth lock is still considered a test since you know how I feel about blood._

I was tossed out of my thoughts when I saw shadows move from the front of the castle. I stood up on the ruins and saw the glittering armor of my Mega move swiftly. I smirked and realized what happened next. I bit my cheek.

I checked my D-Terminal and saw a growing dark mass at the edge of the screen. Apocalymon was coming. This time, he was not going to let the Crests freely escape from his grasp. His biggest targets are going to be me, Ix, Takeru, Hikari, TK, and Kari. The rest will either be bait or collateral.


	3. Search and Survive

Notes: Nothing much to say about this chapter except that I had it ready pretty quickly. I still don't own digimon.

* * *

~DAISUKE~

"Everyone! Get up!" I groaned in response. "Now!"

I jumped up as Ixen yelled nearby my area. I sat up and stretched my sore back. "What's going on? The sun is barely up."

"Bad news. Move it, Daisuke!"

Takeru sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Tai stood up and looked for his sister. "You're in a rush."

Ixen stopped and took out his D-Terminal. He bugged out over the screen. "This is bad. He'll be here in three hours!"

"Who?" Kari asked.

Ixen stared at the young girl. He shook his head. "Is everyone ready to move out?"

Sora came out of the kitchen. "Where is Ix?"

"He ran off last night," Ixen said calmly. "He took my D-Pack and partner too. Don't worry about that. Worry about Apocalymon!" He looked around. "Izzy! Is the download complete?"

The short genius was with Ken and he was hunched over his laptop. "Just a little longer."

Iori finished passing out the small breakfast. "Ixen, what's going on?"

"Apocalymon is coming." Ixen massaged the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to stall him while you all split up and look for Ix."

"What? Are you crazy?" Joe looked at the redhead. "You can't handle him on your own!"

"It's either that or have all of you captured!" Ixen countered. "Besides, he's not interested in most of you anyways." He crossed his arms. "His main target is to kill…" He hesitated. "Okay, you're not going to like this. He wants to kill the Bearers of Hope, Light, and Infinity. Those being the strongest Crests and what sustain the Digital World."

Matt and Tai became the protective older brothers they were meant to be. Matt hurriedly packed up equipment he was going to need. "Then I won't let TK leave my side!"

Ixen was taken aback. "Hold on! You're not going anywhere with TK. He's going to be with Takeru and Hikari."

Takeru looked at the redhead in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me. You, Hikari, TK, and Kari will be in one group. You four together will make you stronger."

Tai grabbed Ixen. "I'm not letting Kari off on her own!"

I helped pull them apart. "Tai, calm down. Ixen probably knows what he's doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Kari won't be alone. She'll have Hikari." Ixen fixed his collar and straightened his ski goggles. "Daisuke, you and Ken will accompany Matt and Tai."

I nodded. "Veemon, are you ready?"

My partner jumped up. "Of course!"

Ken and Wormmon were ready and stood near the door.

Ixen looked out at everyone else. "Sora, Mimi, Miyako! You three will be working together. Izzy, Joe, Iori! I need you guys by the sea! Don't leave yet!"

I stood by the door and Takeru crossed his arms as he watched Ixen rush around the rooms. Matt looked at the blonde. "Take care of TK for me. It's kind of weird asking you to do it, but I have to trust that you can watch over yourself."

Tai nodded. "I trust you too, Hikari. Takeru, I'm counting on you to watch over all three of them."

"I'll do my best."

Ixen came back and checked on Izzy one last time. "Is the program download complete?" Izzy gave him a thumb up. "That program is a map covering the entire dimension. It will be difficult since he disabled the tracking system in my D-Pack, but you all need to find Ix and get him to them." He pointed at Hikari's group. "Once they're together, find each other and come back to this castle. It will be more dangerous, but this spot is the only place that will give us an edge against Apocalymon and his army. Questions?"

Mimi raised her hand. "Who is in his army?"

Ixen tried to remember. "Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, LadyDevimon, Piedmon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, and pretty much a lot of other smaller minions. Take some of them out if you can, but don't make that your goal." Ixen took out his D-Terminal. "Get going! He'll be here soon and I want you all to be ahead! Don't worry about me!"

He kicked us out of the castle and we ran towards our given directions. My group was sent towards a desert. I looked at the barren landscape and saw the darkness swallow up the section of the forest Ixen was in. I hope he was okay.

* * *

~IXEN~

I slammed into the wall and cringed. "Is that all you got?" I threw a punch and missed. Puppetmon laughed as Piedmon tossed me towards the ground and crossed his swords into the ground around my neck. I gulped and stayed very still.

"As amusing as you were, you wasted a lot of our time. Where is everyone else?" Piedmon stared down at me and I glared at his shoes.

Puppetmon stepped on my arm. For such a small thing, he weighed a lot as he crushed my limb. "Come on! Just tell us! We're not going to hurt them or anything."

I growled. "I won't tell you. Besides, you won't dare do too much damage to me. You heard what happened to Devimon and Myotismon when I dark-digivolved my partner. You wouldn't dare risk that by getting on my bad side."

The swords were removed and I got up. Myotismon flew before me and picked me up by the throat. "You are so full of yourself. We can't hurt you without your partner, but once we capture him you'll pay!"

Apocalymon laughed from the dark void. That hole swallowed the entire back half of the castle. I glared at the empty space and was tossed towards it. I winced and held my right arm close to me. Puppetmon must have broken it.

"You'll be kept in our dungeon until we have another captured child. Enjoy your time here, Infinity. If you won't join us, we'll just have to recruit Hope."

I let out a sharp breath as Devimon grabbed my arm. He laughed at my discomfort. He dragged me behind him and I swallowed my urge to scream. "You're a strong boy." He squeezed the broken bones. "I wonder how long you'll last in here." He pushed me in and locked me up after he twisted my arm.

I yelled in excruciating pain and grabbed my arm. The door locked and I tried to contain the sting. I carefully set it and made sure not to move it much. I made an improvised cast and stared out the small window. The darkness masked most of the view, but I was able to see the trees. I hope everyone was better off than me.

* * *

~IX~

For some reason, my right arm was hurting. I opened and closed my fist and found the pain to be ghostly. I also thought I heard a scream inside my head. Charimon didn't hear a thing. Infinimon felt one though.

"My liege!" He turned towards the castle, but paused as the darkness swallowed it. "It's no good. He's stuck."

I stared at my arm. "Should we rescue him?"

"That will put him into more danger. He'll take care of himself. But the three of us must move quickly to avoid capture."

I stared at the mass with guilt. "I shouldn't have started this training."

Charimon pulled on my backpack. "No time for that, Ix. We'll rescue him later on!"

Infinimon picked us up and rushed through the forest. "For now, we train your abilities with the Crest of Courage."

* * *

~TAI~

I glanced at my digivice. The signals were pretty strong but none of them stood out. I often looked at it to see if Kari was safe. She was and I couldn't let her down by failing my part of the job.

Matt kept a hand on his belt. His hand was readily set to pull of his digivice in case something wrong happened with TK. Daisuke looked at the map and sighed. Ken borrowed my pocket telescope to survey our area.

"There's nothing here. He said that Etemon would come after us. All I see is a lot of sand." He jumped down from the rock we were using for shade.

Daisuke took a small sip of water. "We'll just have to keep looking for Ix."

My Crest began to glow. I looked at it oddly since I wasn't using it. My digivice also picked up a faint signal. "Could this be something?"

Agumon sat up and looked around. "Someone is trying to activate the Crest of Courage! It's back in the forest! Let's go!"

Matt stood up and dusted the sand off his pants. "We'd better hurry."

* * *

~MATT~

"We've been at this for hours! The signal is gone, Tai!" I took deep breaths to calm down my heart rate.

Agumon stopped and sat down, exhausted. "I'm sorry, Tai. That feeling of Courage is gone."

Daisuke wiped the sweat from his forehead. "That had to be Ix. But, he disappeared."

Ken gave Wormmon a little bit of food and water. "There's no way to retrieve that signal." He looked at my Crest as it glowed.

Gabumon struggled to get to his feet. "He's using your Crest of Friendship, Matt."

I looked at the new dot on the map. "It looks like he's a mile or two from where we are! What does he think he's doing?" We started off again. I glanced at the group of four that held TK. They were still safe and that would be enough to get me going.

* * *

~IZZY~

The ocean was calm, but we were careful to keep a low profile. MetalSeadramon could come around at any time. So far, we had no luck on finding Ixen, but we were doing great on avoiding detection.

Iori and Submarimon surfaced and came to shore. "There's nothing here. We'll have to move in shore, guys."

Joe looked at the evening sun. "We'll have to stop soon."

I glanced at my digivice. "It seems that Tai's group is completely lost. They left the desert area and are now back there. I wonder what they were doing. They were headed back towards the forest."

Tentomon flew up a tree to pick up some fruit. "We should eat a little."

I accepted a banana and looked at our surroundings. Iori ate pensively. "What if they managed to track Ix?"

I shrugged. "What do you know about Ixen that could help us?"

Iori thought about it. "He can use any Crest, digivice, and partner. I don't think Ix has the capabilities though."

All of a sudden my Crest of Knowledge glowed. My digivice beeped and pointed us towards the desert. Joe finished cleaning his glasses. "I guess that's where we'll find Ix."

All six of us moved further inland to get to where Ix was.

* * *

~SORA~

It was night and we had barely managed to escape Machinedramon. It was great that we were able to find a desolate city that Machinedramon found too ruined to search.

I stood guard with Biyomon as Mimi and Miyako rested with their digimon. I kept my eyes open just in case Machinedramon decided to randomly attack. It was a good thing he couldn't track us.

"Sora? Do you think everyone else is okay?" Biyomon looked at me worriedly.

I was worried too, but I couldn't let that get in our way. "They're fine, Biyomon. We have to stay strong for them."

I took out my digivice and found that the last group moving had finally stopped. They were making great headway a few hours ago, but then they ended up wandering around. Did they manage to find Ix? I guess not if they were finally giving up for the night.

Things were peaceful tonight. The stars made me homesick though. I wanted to be home with my family. I thought about the others and knew that I couldn't think like that.

I jumped in surprise as my Crest of Love glowed. Biyomon was shocked too. "Sora?"

The light woke up Miyako and she put her glasses on. She gently shook Mimi and came over with Hawkmon. "Are you using the Crest?"

I shook my head and saw that an extra dot appeared. "Ix? We'll have to go after him despite the conditions. He probably won't be available once the night is over."

Mimi reluctantly agreed to give up on sleep. "I hope we find him. I don't want to have to face Machinedramon without the others."

* * *

~JOE~

"Hey, Joe? It's morning." Gomamon shook me gently.

I put on my glasses. "That sure was a waste of time."

Izzy sat up and stretched. "I can't believe we lost the signal when we were actually getting close."

Iori stood up and looked around. "We'll have to head back towards the beach to search for him. There's no way we'll pick up his signal again."

I checked our supplies and frowned. "We'll need more fresh water soon."

Tentomon flew around and landed. "Let's get started."

I paused as my Crest began to glow. "Hold on! Ix is probably trying to use my Crest now!" I stared at my digivice and it pointed in the opposite direction of the one we were travelling yesterday. "How does he manage to move so quickly?"

Armadillomon and Iori moved. The yellow digimon looked up at me. "He has a Mega that can help him with travel. Hopefully we catch up to him this time."

* * *

~MIMI~

We all took a break to catch up on the sleepless night we had. The boy was driving me crazy since we couldn't catch up with him. Palmon fell asleep and all of us decided to try to rest up.

We couldn't spend a lot of time napping though. We had to keep moving to find the boy. Sora finished bottling the boiled water. "This should be enough until we find more fresh water."

Miyako rubbed her eyes and stretched. "I hope he doesn't do that again. We were up for a long time."

Hawkmon ate some berries he found and gave us a few pieces. "We've got to move faster if we want to make it to him."

Biyomon flew back towards us and carried a bag. "I found a grocery! It was pretty torn down, but there were supplies."

"Great job, Biyomon!" Sora took out the food and got it ready on our fire.

We enjoyed the small meal and hurriedly got ready to travel again. It was a good thing we started too. Machinedramon was looking for us. "Where could they be?"

Palmon peered around the corner and swept back. "He's a few feet away!"

I pointed back down the trail and we ran. Machinedramon already found us though. "Giga Cannon!"

I turned around and had Palmon digivolve. "Get him!"

"Needle Spray!"

We caught up to everyone else. Sora clenched her fists. "We can't outrun him. If we hide, he'll just blow up the area."

Miyako looked at her D-3. "We have to get away though!"

Togemon went back out to distract the mechanical digimon. Machinedramon smiled and aimed his arm at Togemon. "Togemon, look out!" I ran towards my partner.

"Booster Claw!" His arm fired, but light came from Crest. He cringed back and was stunned.

My digivice began to vibrate and another dot appeared on the map. "Ix! We've got to go now!"

Miyako and Sora followed me as Togemon reverted back to Rookie and caught up with us. Palmon sighed in relief. "That sure was close, Mimi."

* * *

~IX~

I sat down. I was exhausted. Charimon collapsed to the ground and was breathing hard. I looked at my Crest of Infinity. Six down, two more to go.

"What are the last two?" I leaned back into the tree and took a deep breath.

Infinimon slammed both his swords into the ground. "Hope and Light. The two belong together. You have to trigger both at once if you want to finish the training. One without the other will create imbalance and may destroy you."

I looked at the Mega in surprise. "Are you serious? Why is it such a high risk?"

Charimon sat up. "They're powerful, Ix. You've got to try though."

Infinimon pulled his silver sword from the ground. "Be careful on how much power you use though. Too much and we'll be found for sure. So far, we managed to avoid detection from Apocalymon, but he's completely on the lookout for the powers of Hope, Light, and Infinity."

I nodded and got back to my feet. "Tell me. Is Ixen okay?" I stared at my right arm and turned it. The pain had receded but it was still there.

"As long as you keep training, he will be."

I nodded and focused on what was Hope and Light. They were a bit foreign since I never really was optimistic in the first place. Charimon flew up and gave me a determined stare. I had to do this for him.

* * *

~KARI~

"Is everyone okay? We can rest if you need it." Takeru looked TK and me. We both shook our heads.

I didn't want to burden the group with my exhaustion. We have to keep looking for Ix. But I could barely stand. TK gave me a worried glance and I felt even guiltier for not giving him a chance to rest.

"We should rest, Takeru. The two can barely stay awake," Hikari stated.

I was about to protest, but she looked down at me and I understood that we all needed rest. We couldn't keep going or else we'd be in danger.

"Takeru, there's a lake nearby. We can stay there." Seraphimon looked at our sleeping digimon.

"Seraphimon, can you carry them?" Takeru picked me up and handed me to the digimon. "Don't argue, Kari. I have enough energy to keep going. You two need rest."

TK looked up at the blue Mega. "Thank you, Takeru." He smiled at me and I smiled back before sleeping.

I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not. I thought I heard Hikari and Takeru speaking with each other. "You should really sleep, Hikari. I can watch things tonight."

"You didn't sleep last night. Are you sure, Takeru?"

There was a loud yawn. Seraphimon stood up and checked on his partner. "Takeru, you should rest too. Ophanimon and I can watch over you all."

"He's right, Hikari. You two need to save your strengths."

The two came inside and settled near the entrance of the cave. Takeru took a deep breath. "Look at those two. Were we really that close?"

"I guess we were. TK looks so adorable like that. He doesn't seem to mind Kari and Patamon sleeping on him. You were so short!"

"Do you think things will stay that way with us? Not the height thing, but how we respond to each other's company."

The two didn't respond. Hikari hesitated just a bit. "I don't know. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Yeah…" Takeru was getting sleepier. "But watching them together makes me feel slightly off, like something is missing…"

* * *

~TK~

"TK? Time to wake up." The rising sun's light was covered by a shadow.

I carefully sat up and realized that Kari was nowhere around me. I opened my eyes and saw that the girl was gently poking my stomach to get me to wake up. "Where is everyone?"

"Takeru is patrolling the area around us. Hikari is looking for more fruit. Patamon and Gatomon are watching the entrance while the two angel digimon are nearby watching everything."

I stood up. "We've got to help out too!"

"TK?" I turned towards Kari. "Never mind. What should we do?"

I left the cave with her and looked around. "Maybe we should try to track where Ix might be!" We took out our digivices and stared at the map. "They were all trying to go towards certain directions, but they ended up stopping."

Gatomon came over and looked at us. "You two shouldn't be outside."

Patamon agreed. "It's only daybreak and anything can happen."

My Crest began to glow. Kari's did too. I looked at it. "What's going on?"

"Hikari!" Takeru rushed back as his Crest shone from inside his shirt.

"Ix is activating the Crests!" Hikari took out her D-Pack as she came back. "We've got to hurry!"

I stood up and checked that we were well enough to travel. "Let's go find Ix!"

* * *

~IX~

It took all night, but I managed it just as the sun was rising. "I did it! Charimon! Look! I activated all of the Crests!" I stopped celebrating when the atmosphere chilled.

Charimon braced himself for danger and Infinimon tightly gripped his swords. "Get back, you two. Your inexperience may cost you your lives."

I would have argued but Infinimon had a lot at risk. I couldn't argue without putting myself in danger. "What do we do?"

Laughter surrounded us. Infinimon dashed towards our left and sliced through a bush. "Double Striker!" He chuckled lightly. "Found you, Devimon!"

Devimon lashed out but missed. He snarled at us. "I don't have time to waste. Hand over that digivice and Crest!"

Infinimon swung his swords. "Ix! Get out of here! You need to be with TK and Kari to be safe."

I looked at the silver Mega. "Are you crazy? Charimon can handle him!"

Charimon pulled on my shirt. "We'd better hurry out of here! We're tired from the training and Infinimon won't have enough strength without his true partner."

I saw that my partner was right. Infinimon was slow and lagging behind. As sturdy as he was, he needed Ixen to be by his side to fight. I tightened my hand around the two digivices I held. "I'll be back for you and Ixen!" I turned around and ran deeper into the woods.

Charimon flew behind me. "Don't think too much about it, Ix. We've got to keep going!"

I finally stopped when we reached the thick cover of the trees. I slumped down and glared at my digivice. Ixen was right that I was weak before, but now I have to rescue him to prove him wrong.

"We've got to go back and raid the castle, Charimon," I said, determined. "We've got to try to save him."

Charimon shook his head. "Are you crazy? He told us to find TK and Kari. Let's go, Ixen!"

"I can't abandon him! We owe him for making us stronger."

Charimon flared up. "Getting into danger won't help him!"

I glared at my partner. "I can go alone then." I tossed my digivice at him. He caught it quickly. "I won't need that if I can save Infinimon!" I stormed towards the darkened castle. I stared at the D-Pack in my left hand and squeezed it. It was time for me to see how strong I was.


	4. Disguise and Capture

Notes: I don't own digimon. That's pretty much all that needs to be said.

* * *

~IXEN~

"Infinimon!" I watched as my partner was battered into nothing. "Come on! Get up!" I clenched my fists and pulled against Phantomon's chain. "Infinimon!"

He reverted into Rookie. "I'm sorry, Ixen."

I continued to pull and suddenly the chain went slack. I fell forward and collapsed. I got to my hands and knees and managed to stand up. "Devimon!" I dashed forward and he caught my punch.

He threw me back and laughed. "Is there a chance that you'll have your partner dark-digivolve?"

I completed a roundhouse kick and he grabbed my leg. "Over my dead body!"

He sighed and had Phantomon restrain me. "Then we'll have to do this the hard way."

"He can't evolve if I don't have my digivice!" I pulled against the chain again. Phantomon wrapped it around my right arm and tightened it. I winced as the bones were still healing.

Charimon managed to get up. "I won't fall! Fire Shot!" He was hit by his own fireball and he shook it off. "Aero Strike!" He spun and dove towards the digimon.

"Death Claw!"

"Charimon!" I pulled too far and felt my bones burst with pain. It cut through me and I was forced to stop struggling. Charimon landed near me and stopped so I wouldn't hurt myself any further.

Devimon frowned at me. "You're still not going to comply. It doesn't matter; we'll try this again later. Next time, you'll have your friends crying in mercy by your side."

Charimon was dragged into the hall way at the other end of the room. I was pulled back into my own cell. In my room, I loosened the Velcro straps on my tipless work gloves. I needed to get blood flowing through my right hand despite the pain. I took off my black ski goggles and set it near the window.

Myotismon came for a little visit and I glared at him. "What do you want? If you want to torture me, Devimon already did so you're just wasting your time."

Devimon was behind him and I controlled my urge to jump at him. Myotismon sneered at me. "We're just testing out our latest plan. A bit of trickery will help us destroy those bratty children."

Devimon entered my cell and examined me. "What do you think? Can I manage to pull off his character? Stubborn, strong, confident. It's a pity that you're fighting on the wrong side, Infinity." He smiled at me with my own face.

I glared at my reflection. "That won't trick them. They're too smart for that disguise."

Devimon inched closer to me. In my voice he laughed my wry, ruthless chuckle. I cringed at the sound. "I won't be using this for long, don't worry. Once we capture them, it'll just be plain me against you."

* * *

~DAISUKE~

It's been days. So far, we haven't found Ix or any sign of progress from the others. Two of the groups had gone way off screen and had merged into a huge blinking dot. I was tired of staring at the stupid little digivice.

"What now? We've searched the desert twice. He's not here!"

Tai was fed up too. "We should head back into the forest. We won't survive another two days without water."

Matt looked at our supplies. "We're almost out of food too."

Gabumon kept our fire going. "We can travel now since it's cooler."

Ken sighed. "The sooner we reach the forest, the sooner we can check everyone else's progress."

I nodded. Veemon stood up. "Let's get going then."

We walked further towards the edge of the desert. I rubbed my eyes to keep awake. Tai constantly looked at his digivice. I guess he was still worried about Kari. He shouldn't be though. Takeru would never let anything happen to her. TK wouldn't either.

Agumon caught a scent and stopped. "Ixen?"

We had reached the forest and a redheaded boy tumbled out. His grey clothing was torn and battered. His black leather belt had his card cases and red baseball cap. His ski goggles also hung from his neck. This was Ixen!

"Are you okay?" I helped him sit up.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Annoyed, he pushed me away and checked his surroundings. "The desert? I was headed towards the center of the forest! That's what happens when I don't have my D-Pack." He stood up carefully. "What are you four doing?"

Matt stared at the redhead. "We were heading back into the forest to look for the others. The desert is a dead end. You?"

"I managed to break out." He laughed wryly. "I hate being detained. Have you found out where Ix is?"

Tai shook his head. "We got a signal days ago, but it died and never came back. Can't you do anything about it?"

Ixen shook his head sadly. "Why don't we just rest for the night?"

Ken agreed. "I'll try to find a few things. Daisuke, care to come with me?"

"Okay, I guess." I turned towards my partner. "Veemon, get some sleep. I'll be back soon."

Once we were out of earshot, Ken looked down at Wormmon. "That can't be him, can it?"

I looked at my best friend in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Ixen doesn't ask questions to others unless it's sarcasm or suggestions. He likes to find answers by himself," Ken stated. "He also doesn't get lost."

I shook my head. "But he doesn't have a map or D-Pack. Of course he has to get lost sometimes."

Wormmon looked up at me. "Daisuke, Ixen spent months exploring this place. He mailed us every week about him travelling a world that had the structure of both the Digital World and real world. He should know this realm like the back of his hand."

I picked a few odd-looking mushrooms that Wormmon pointed to be safe. "If that's not Ixen, who is it?"

Ken frowned. "I don't know, but we'll have to be careful. Don't alarm Tai or Matt though. They don't know Ixen for as long as we have. I'm not entirely certain either."

* * *

~KEN~

In the morning, Ixen was awake and tending the fire. I sat up and looked at everyone. I yawned and nodded at the boy. "What should we do today?"

"Probably find the rest of the group. We can't waste any time in finding the brat." I thought I saw his eyes flash crimson.

Tai stretched as Agumon picked up a mushroom. Tai scratched his head and saw the mushrooms too. He skewered it and held it over the flames. "I guess we can do that. I need to make sure Kari is alright."

"She's probably fine." Probably? Ixen doesn't make guesses.

Daisuke smirked at his idol. "He's right. Takeru would never let anything hurt them. If the darkness gets even close to them, he'll tear them to shreds like he did with Devimon."

Matt frowned at the goggle boy. "You make my little brother sound like a demon."

Ixen seemed to be seething as he smiled. "His Crest of Hope _is_ closest to the darkness though."

Daisuke looked at me cautiously. He knew I was right. He wasn't as comfortable as I was with this imposter though. "Who are you?" He suddenly stood up and caught the rest of us off guard.

Matt was confused. "What's wrong, Daisuke?"

Ixen scowled. "Are you alright? Maybe you ate too many of these mushrooms. They might not be safe."

Tai looked up in alarm. "Are they?"

Agumon calmed his partner. "Of course they are, Tai. We picked these before in the desert."

Matt looked between Daisuke and Ixen. I guess I had to make sure he would understand. I stood up and picked up the imposter by the collar of his shirt. "Where's the real Ixen?"

"Ken, you should know better than to be standing up to me." His eyes turned crimson and I released him.

Gabumon growled. "That voice only belongs to Devimon!"

Wormmon rushed to my side to protect me from harm. "Silk Thread!"

Agumon stood up with Gabumon. "Baby Flame!"

"Petit Fire!"

Devimon was unfazed and laughed at us. "It doesn't matter if you saw through the disguise or not." I looked around saw that we were surrounded by his allies. "You all are going to be accompanying the red-haired brat in the dungeon!"

Tai looked at Agumon. "Do you think you can beat them all?"

Matt looked at the Dark Masters. "Better not risk it, Tai. We'll be creamed for sure."

Daisuke stood his ground. Veemon was about to move and Daisuke pulled him back. "Sorry, buddy. But there's too many of them."

Devimon laughed as we were escorted back towards the dark castle. We were thrown into separate cells and I saw a door open. "My disguise did work."

I heard Ixen's voice and he roared as he crashed into the digimon. "It did? Then why aren't you in it right now? I'm not afraid to fight myself!" He groaned in pain. "My arm! You'd be in trouble if you didn't break my right arm!"

"At least I know that you're right-handed now." Devimon passed my room and sneered at me. "I have to thank you for reviving me, Ken. You have been a great help."

I glared at him and turned towards Ixen's room. "How is your arm?"

Tai tried to kick at his door. "If Joe were here, he'd be able to help."

"It doesn't matter! I have to get out of here and pummel that digimon into data!"

I stared at each cell and saw that Ixen was stuck in a room. I couldn't see him and I guess that was because Ixen was extremely crafty at escapes. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon, Ixen."

* * *

~IORI~

Izzy frowned as he stared at his digivice. "One of the group's tracks disappeared. Did they get defeated?"

I frowned. "This can't be good."

Joe gritted his teeth. "We have to find the others. It's clear that they're in danger alone. We are too!"

Gomamon looked up at the blue-haired student. "Stay calm, Joe. We're not even sure what this is about."

I wanted to leave the area as soon as possible though. "Why don't we try to find the girls? We'll have to make sure whether or not TK's group is safe or not though."

Armadillomon looked up at me. "We'd better hurry then."

Izzy nodded and looked at his partner. "Tentomon, do you think you can carry us?"

"Won't that attract attention?"

"It's better than having MetalSeadramon finding us again," Joe replied.

"Tentomon digivolve to…"

"Kabuterimon! Come on!"

We stayed low to the ground and found the abandoned city. We landed and saw Miyako running straight towards us. "What are you guys doing here?"

Joe frowned. "We can't find Ix. One of the groups disappeared too."

Mimi and Palmon came out of a fallen building. "I can't find their signal either."

Sora looked around. "You guys were a little late. We just managed to destroy Machinedramon's guns. He'll be back, but we've got to leave."

Izzy nodded. "We've got to stick together if we want to get through this."

Our group headed into the forest. Miyako walked with me and we kept our senses sharp. "Iori, do you think Takeru's group is okay?"

"They have to be. If they're captured, everything else will be pointless."

Armadillomon looked up at me. "We have to continue on if we want to survive."

Miyako sighed. "It makes me glad that we never had to stay in the Digital World for long periods of time. I guess it would change a lot if we were stuck here for years without a way home."

Sora turned back to look at us. "When we first arrived, we didn't know how long it would take to get home. At the end though, it didn't matter; we had a job to complete. It made us stronger too."

I imagined TK and Kari going through what we were told they had to do. I couldn't imagine the small kids facing off against the digimon that were currently after us. I couldn't compare TK to Takeru because Takeru had that dark side that would never forgive the darkness. Kari and Hikari were almost the same only because Hikari was stronger in heart. Everyone else was more or less the same.

They all had to leave their families. I could never do that to my mother. I looked ahead and decided to keep going forward for everyone.

* * *

~MIYAKO~

We made a small campsite near the forest. Joe was taking first shift on keeping guard. Everyone else was trying to get some sleep. I stayed as alert as possible and jumped in surprise when Joe exclaimed something incoherent.

I sat up and put on my glasses. "Is something wrong?"

"There was an explosion somewhere there." He pointed towards the city.

A flash of light cut through the night and I stood up. "Let's check it out, Hawkmon."

Sora held me back. "We don't know what's going on. We've got to wait until we're certain this isn't dangerous."

Gomamon looked up at his partner. "Those look like Machinedramon's attacks."

They were coming closer and we decided to see what was going on. We stayed hidden and saw Machinedramon chasing after someone. The large digimon smiled as he cornered him. "I've finally got you, Infinity."

I looked at Iori. He clenched his fists and held up his D-3. I nodded and turned to face Hawkmon.

"Armadillomon digivolve to…"

"Ankylomon! Megaton Press!" The spiked dinosaur jumped onto Machinedramon. The surprise threw him off his feet.

"Hawkmon digivolve to…"

"Aquilamon!" My partner flew towards Ixen and managed to get him airborne.

Ixen sighed in relief as he landed. "Thanks for that." He turned towards Machinedramon. "Let's get going."

We reached safety and took a break. Joe opened up his medical bag and Ixen used the items on his cuts. Izzy looked out of our small cave structure and gave us a signal that we were in the clear. He came back in and sat down. "What were you doing here, Ixen?"

"Looking for you guys. I tried to find Tai, but they were captured before I could get to them." He clenched his fists. "Hopefully I can find Takeru before the four of them are in danger."

Something about that didn't make sense. Iori noticed too and he kept Armadillomon close to him. Sora noticed our caution and began to pester Ixen with questions. "Is there a way for you to find Ix? We've been searching and we still haven't a clue to where he went."

Ixen looked at her in surprise. "You still haven't found him? This is bad. We have to hurry or else he gets captured. I have no idea where he could be. Everywhere I went was a dead end."

Mimi tried to stifle a yawn but failed. "It's late. We should sleep. Ixen, you don't have to take a shift. You seem tired enough already." She was suspicious too.

Ixen became indignant. "I have a lot of energy to keep watch. I'll take a shift."

Izzy shook his head. "Sorry, Ixen. We can't let you since you don't have your partner to help you."

Normally, Ixen would have become depressed about his partner. This time, the redhead clenched his fists. "I can keep watch. Just give me one of your partners!"

Joe stared at him. "It's okay. You need sleep, Ixen."

Outnumbered, Ixen receded into the back to rest. The rest of us looked at each other and nodded. We had to get away from him as soon as possible. Mimi looked at the sleeping boy and turned towards us. "We'll leave in pairs at a time."

Sora nodded. "I'll go last. One of you will have to go on without me."

We all didn't argue against her. Biyomon was the only digimon who could quickly get her to safety while putting up a fight. The rest of our digimon weren't as fast except for Hawkmon, but he was running low on energy from before.

Biyomon set up a fire and we tended to it. A few of us feigned sleep to get the boy to lower his guard. Joe let the fire die a little and decided to find some more firewood. He and Iori left quickly with their digimon.

Mimi sat up and screamed as the fire went out. Ixen sat up hurriedly and blinked around. "What? What's going on?"

"Sorry, the fire went out. Joe and Iori disappeared too."

Ixen was clearing sleep from his head. He was never in a good mood when he wakes up. This imposter failed to accomplish that act though. "Maybe we should go look for them."

Sora shook her head. "You need to stay here. We'll send out a search team to check if they're alright."

Annoyed, Ixen crossed his arms. "Just because I don't have a digimon doesn't mean I'm useless."

"We're trying to protect you," Izzy stated.

"Fine. Who's going to look for them?"

"I'll go!" Mimi stood up. Palmon waved at us as they left.

Izzy and Tentomon stretched. "I'll go too. My body is a bit stiff."

Ixen went back into his corner and looked outside. "It's almost morning. I don't think it will be safe."

Sora and I looked at each other. We had to make sure Ixen was completely distracted. Hawkmon flew outside for fresh air. I grabbed a branch and dug through the ashes and stared at Ixen as he faked sleep.

An explosion nearby made me get to my feet. Hawkmon flew in. "Miyako! We've got to check it out."

I looked at Sora and she nodded. "I'll watch Ixen."

We left the cave and managed to find Izzy and Kabuterimon. "How are we going to get Sora out of there?"

Kabuterimon de-digivolved and Izzy scratched his head. "By now, Ixen should know something is up."

Joe climbed down a tree and clenched his teeth. "We've got to do something."

Lilymon flew in the sky and came back. "Sora is having trouble. The cave was destroyed somehow."

Iori looked at his partner. "We've got to help her."

"I don't think that's possible." A vampire smiled at us as Ixen stepped forward. "She's already been captured." Some Bakemon behind him were holding Sora captive.

Ixen held Biyomon up and the digivice. "It's a pity that you all didn't find that Hope brat yet."

"Devimon, you should really calm down. We'll find him soon enough."

Mimi boldly stepped forward. "Let them go!"

Lilymon aimed her attack at Myotismon but was shot out of the air. "Giga Cannon!"

Machinedramon smiled and corralled us back towards the castle. "Did you really think that you'd get rid of us that easily?"

We were shoved into the castle's foyer and I saw the real Ixen on the ground. He groaned in pain and saw us. He glared at the disguise Devimon still wore. "There's no way you can find the rest. You can't trick Takeru or Ix either." He stood up as best he could.

Matt was nearby but he couldn't do anything. "If you even do anything to TK or Takeru. I'll destroy you, Devimon."

Puppetmon laughed from his stand. "You'd make a great addition too. Too bad your Crest isn't so important."

Apocalymon had us sent towards the dungeons. I sat in my cell. "I guess we can only hope for the best."

Ixen growled as he punched a wall. "We'd better make our best attempt at survival."

Myotismon made one last visit to us. "It'll be fun if you survive." He laughed as he took the form of Takeru.

Matt gripped the bars of his cell. Tai knew this would be bad for his sister. The rest of us could do nothing but hate what was going to happen next.

* * *

~HIKARI~

Everyone suddenly disappeared off the map. Takeru was getting really worried and wanted to head towards the castle. He had a good point since Ix would want to do something heroic.

We went through the forest and were glad at how quiet it was. We found a small shack near the castle and we found a safe place to stop for tonight.

TK searched the kitchen as Takeru made sure each of the rooms were safe. TK found enough supplies to last us for a few weeks. Kari gave some to the digimon. I stood up immediately when Takeru shouted out.

"What's wrong?" I went into the back and found Takeru.

"Ix?" He shook the little boy.

"What's the big idea? I was trying to sleep!" Ix sat up and rubbed his eyes. He opened them and saw the two of us. "What are you two doing here?"

The other two came in and were glad to see him. Kari smiled at him. "We were looking for you."

TK looked around for the flying lizard. "Where's Charimon?"

Ix flared up. "I don't need him to help me save Infinimon!" He paused and looked at the D-Pack in his hand.

Takeru stared at the small boy. "Infinimon was captured?"

Ix squeezed the D-Pack even tighter. He glared at it. "I can't even find Charimon. We had a small argument and I abandoned him." He threw the D-Pack at the wall.

I pulled everyone out of the room. We had to give him space. TK shut the door and looked at Patamon. "We need to find Charimon too. Remember the last time we fought, Patamon?"

Takeru looked at his younger self. "It led to us losing two friends to Myotismon." My best friend clenched his fists. "Hikari, can you get started on cooking? I'm going to help Ix."

He went in silently and I went towards the small kitchen. TK and Kari were tired from the traveling so I had them rest a little.

Seraphimon stood by the front door and I decided to talk to him. "What made Takeru act like that?"

"As Patamon, I accidentally got into a fight with him about Yamato. We were on a train to their mother and I flew out before we got there. They went looking for me and met up with two digimon that were supposed to be looking for you. They weren't evil and Myotismon found that they weren't working the way he wanted them to. Gabumon became Ultimate again and I found them fighting. I was able to digivolve for the second time but Pumpmon and Gotsumon were already gone."

I saw TK up and he had heard the story. He looked down dejectedly. "I guess Takeru didn't forget that either."

Takeru came out of the room with Ix. Ix sighed. I finished plating the food and Kari joined us. Ix ate slowly and he helped cleaned the dishes.

"Since it's not even sunset, can we go looking for Charimon?"

We all agreed to his request and he smiled as he put the D-Pack away.

* * *

~TAKERU~

It was getting dark and we had to return to the shack. Ix jumped at a moving shadow. "Charimon!"

The flying lizard paused and turned towards his partner. "Ix?"

Ix rushed towards the digimon. "I'm glad I found you. Are you okay?"

Charimon wasn't especially glad to see the redhead. "Why would you care? You don't need me. You have Infinimon."

"What's wrong with you? I want to apologize." Ix found something was missing. "Where's my digivice?"

"Ixen has it."

I looked behind the digimon and saw the mentioned boy. He went over to his younger self and picked him up. "How could you lose my partner? And you give up on your own partner?"

I pulled Ixen away from the little boy. "Cool it, Ixen."

Ixen backed away from me and glared at me. "Fine." The glare felt different; it burned with intense hate.

Ix looked up at him. "I want Charimon back."

"I don't think so. I told you he wasn't something to boss around."

"I know that now! Just give me back my digivice!" He turned towards his partner. "I'm sorry, Charimon! Please come back!"

Charimon looked at Ix. "I don't know, Ix."

Hikari pulled me back. "If this keeps up, Charimon is going to dark-digivolve."

I realized that she was right. Ix and Ixen had a powerful fighting spirit and Charimon would be affected by it. I looked at Ixen. "Give him a chance! You can handle yourself without a partner, Ixen."

"I can't let Ix abuse Charimon."

"I won't abuse him! Why not let Charimon choose for himself?"

Both of their eyes flashed. Charimon looked between them and landed. He shook and opened his eyes. They turned dark red. Ix didn't know what was happening and I pulled him back. "Charimon dark digivolve to…"

"Tyrantmon!" The fallen warrior stretched his decaying wings. The poison wasn't as thickly layered as it should be, but it was still there. I focused on getting Ix towards safety though. Ixen could watch out for himself.

TK and Kari stood back and Seraphimon flew up. "Hallowed Knuckle!"

Tyrantmon looked around and spotted his attacker. He dove past Seraphimon and turned sharply towards Ixen. Hikari held out her D-Pack. "Ophanimon! Help him!"

Ixen dodged the dark digimon as it lunged towards him. "Tyrantmon! It's me!"

TK held out his digivice. "Patamon, go!"

"Patamon digivolve to…"

"Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…"

"Angewomon!"

Both angels flew up to restrain Tyrantmon. I was too distracted to pay attention to Ix. Now, I saw that he was running towards the fallen angel. "Ix! Get back here!"

He refused to listen. "Tyrantmon!" He stopped as Tyrantmon freed himself.

"Death Impact!" The dark energy around him forced Angemon and Angewomon to let go. Seraphimon flew higher to avoid damage. Ophanimon had to stall her attack.

A bright light came from Ix's digivice. Ixen tossed it towards the small boy. He seemed to be in pain though. The hand that held the digivice was slightly paralyzed. Ix didn't notice, but I thought I saw Ixen's eyes turn crimson. A shiver went down my spine.

"Tyrantmon! Stop it!" Ix gripped his digivice tightly. He took a step forward into the dark energy field still emanating from Tyrantmon. "I came out here looking for you not because you're my partner. You're also my friend!"

Tyrantmon didn't respond. He stood still until he caught Ixen in the corner of his vision. He turned towards Ixen and raised a hand. "Poison Claw!"

Ixen saw it and jumped back. He shielded himself as his younger self tried to hold the digimon back. Ix was determined to stop the rampaging digimon. He tightly gripped Tyrantmon's neck and let his digivice flash. The blinding light surrounded them and Hikari and I checked to make sure the three of them were okay.


	5. Falling Hope

Notes: Personally, this has been my favorite chapter to type up so far. I guess it's because of the emotions? I don't know. I don't own digimon so just read it.

* * *

~IX~

I opened my eyes to see my partner. I sat up in a bed and figured I passed out. My digivice was clipped onto my belt. I still had Ixen's D-Pack too. He'd need it back soon.

I carefully stood up and looked around the room. TK and Kari were on their own beds. Their digimon were cuddled next to them. Torchmon slowly got up to check on me.

"Ix?"

I shushed him. "Let's leave them asleep."

Torchmon nodded and jumped into my arms. I crept passed the beds and made it to the door. There were four bedrooms so everyone else was probably alone. I silently made my way towards the living with no problems.

I heard a door open and instinctively hid. I don't know why. Ixen came out and went into the bathroom. He checked the bandages that wrapped his right arm. Torchmon looked up at me oddly. He was right that we shouldn't be hiding, but I didn't want to face him just yet.

We patiently waited as Ixen finished unwrapping the long string. "The poison wasn't as lethal as I thought. The digivice's light did more damage on me than that pathetic digimon." He tested his burnt hand. "This human body isn't as resilient as I hoped." He stared at his reflection tensely. "But it will have to do. I have that Hope boy within my grasp. Plus, I can fetch the D-Pack and force it onto Infinity."

I gulped and looked down at my partner. I held him back before he got us into danger. I couldn't let him fight again. Not after losing him and almost destroying him.

"Stay calm, Torchmon!"

I ducked under the table and pulled him along with me. Ixen came to inspect the room and he growled. "Too bad I can't destroy Takeru immediately."

I became enraged. Takeru helped me so much. I owe him and I won't let this fake Ixen destroy him without me paying back my debt. I scurried out from the table and did a roundhouse kick.

Ixen caught my leg and tossed me towards the couch. "Ix? What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting."

"Nice try. But I'm not going to let you into the hall." I got up and stood my ground.

He scowled. "What does it matter to you? It's not like your fate is bound here."

Torchmon protectively stood between us. "You're not going to touch Ix."

"How amusing. A digimon as weak as you standing up to a digimon of my level." He dashed forward. "Death Claw!"

"Torchmon!" I watched as Torchmon jumped up.

"Flame Body!" He tackled into the digimon with his body on fire.

"I don't have time for this." He swatted Torchmon away and advanced towards me. "Give me the D-Pack!"

I turned around and crashed into a barrier. "Takeru! Hikari!"

Devimon lifted me up by the throat. "They can't hear you with that barrier up. Did you think I'd be unprepared?" He reached for Ixen's digivice but it let out a grey light. He yelled in pain while dropping me to the floor.

I ran to Torchmon and picked him up. "We've got to go somewhere!"

Devimon didn't give me a chance to think. He picked me up again. "I can't touch the D-Pack. The blasted boy must have put a guard on it. I'll just have to lock you away somewhere."

"Why not lead me back to the castle?" I struggled but to no avail.

"It'll take too long. I can't blow my cover." He led me to his room and opened a door. "You'll stay in this closet until I figure out something."

I was tossed like some rag. I flinched on impact with the wall and set Torchmon aside. The door closed and I tried to kick the door down. "Devimon! I'll get you back for this!"

* * *

~TAKERU~

Someone knocked on my door and Seraphimon answered it. "Hello, Hikari. Is something the matter?"

"No, is Takeru up yet? We've got to figure out how to raid the castle."

I sat up in bed and shook sleep from my mind. "I'm up. What's Ixen up to?"

"He's cooking with Ophanimon."

TK ran passed my room and paused. "Have you two seen Ix? Kari and I can't find him anywhere."

Patamon looked up from his partner's arms. "He's probably outside exploring."

I frowned. "You two try to find him. Don't get too far though." I turned to Seraphimon. "Go with them, okay?"

Hikari waited as I washed my face. I tossed my hat up and caught it on my head. "Come on, Takeru." My best friend smiled at me as she pulled me out of the room.

I checked to make sure my D-Pack was with me. "Where do you think Ix could have gone?"

"Ixen said he was probably avoiding him."

I blinked as I remembered that dark glare he had. Was he alright? I had to check. The two of us entered the kitchen and saw that Ixen was busy cleaning the pots.

"Done already?" I asked.

He glanced at me and smirked. "Yeah." He was using his right hand to clean. Something wasn't right here.

Hikari decided to head outside to keep an eye on TK and Kari. I carefully started on my breakfast since everyone else had eaten without me.

"Why didn't you boil any tea? You normally do for breakfast." I eyed Ixen carefully.

"I don't know if tea is actually good for the poison I'm trying to get to leave my system." He stared at the bandage that covered his whole arm. The wound he received last night was just a minor cut and a huge burn from the digivice. He was still trying to use his right hand despite the pain and the fact that Ixen wanted to make his left hand stronger. That added to Ixen's odd quirk of loving tea was making me uncomfortable.

"We should start looking for Ix again." I stood up and headed for the sink. "You need to be nice to the poor kid. He is you after all."

"I want him to be stronger. What I'm doing is necessary." He checked the wall clock and frowned. "I'm going to change my bandages."

I nodded and finished up. TK, Kari, and Hikari came back with no luck. TK frowned and sat down at the table. "Where can he be?"

Hikari looked at the two children. "He'll turn up sooner or later. He hasn't been captured. Or else we'd be found by now."

Kari looked down at Gatomon. "We should go check up on Ixen."

"Kari, don't you think he's a bit busy?"

TK stood up. "I'll go! He wanted to talk to me anyways."

Everyone went off again. Hikari and I went to check our surroundings. I made sure Seraphimon would stay in the small shelter. "Takeru, I don't understand why."

"I don't want anything to happen. Just watch them for me, okay?"

"You're acting awfully parental."

I didn't know how to respond to that. Hikari laughed at my dismay. "Let's get started, Takeru. We have to break into the castle and figure out what to do then."

The two of us were silent as we walked behind Ophanimon. She kept her guards up and I looked around. I gently tapped on the stone barricade and looked for a weak point in the broken castle wall.

"It's no good," I stated. "This thing is going to be tough to break down. Those towers would prevent us from flying in too." I looked up and frowned.

"There's got to be something we could do." Hikari looked at the dirt. It was soft and moist. "It'll take days to dig under the wall without Iori and Armadillomon."

Ophanimon inspected the wall. "We could try to tear down the wall."

"That would give us away, but that's the only option we have." I sighed. "We have to find another way. Why not the digging plan?"

Hikari looked at me oddly. "That would take too long."

"It's better than being captured."

"We'll be inside if we're captured."

I shook my head. "I promised I wouldn't let us get into danger. We're not going to just willingly give ourselves up."

Ophanimon turned around suddenly. "Hikari!" She held up her shield and managed to deflect a sword.

My heart nearly stopped when I recognized that signature blade. The demented clown found us! "Let's go!"

Hikari hurriedly ran towards the forest and I checked to make sure he wouldn't follow us.

"Takeru!" She slowed down for me to catch up.

"Don't stop! Just keep going!"

"Welcome back, you two. Care to join your comrades?" Piedmon laughed as he chased after us.

We couldn't lead him to the shelter. Ophanimon was behind us and attacked the digimon. "Sefirot Crystal!" The shards stunned Piedmon just long enough for us to head deeper into the woods.

We stopped at the other side and paused. I angrily punched the wall. "They're going to be expecting us now!"

"We need to do an all-out assault, then." Hikari stood up and looked at her D-Pack.

"Don't say that so lightly!" I turned to face her. "We can't get captured. You heard Ixen when we first left the castle! The two of us are in danger!" I couldn't control the anger and panic I felt. I had to focus on the safest way to rescue everyone.

"Takeru, you need to calm down. Freaking out won't help anyone!"

We headed back into the woods and I tried to think. "So I'm calm now. But we're _not_ going to follow a bull-headed move like that."

"Then figure something out." Hikari continued on ahead. Did she even care?

"I'm trying!"

Ophanimon looked at me. "Takeru?"

"Sorry." I looked at my feet. My fists were clenched shut and I tried to think to no avail. I angrily charged blindly into a tree. "Why can't I think it out?"

"Takeru, it's okay." Hikari placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ixen can help us once we get back."

"No, he won't. That's not, Ixen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ixen is still captured. The only reason why I left Seraphimon back with TK is to watch out for Ixen."

Hikari understood but she hit me in the head. "If that wasn't Ixen, why did both of us leave? One of us should have been there to make sure they wouldn't be in danger."

For some reason, that ticked me off. "Now you care for our safety? A moment ago you didn't care if we were captured or not! Besides, I know Seraphimon could handle things on his own."

She glared at me and started off again. "We have to hurry then since your stupidity might get us killed."

I rubbed my head. "My stupidity? You want to blindly charge into the enemy! How am I being stupid?"

"You could have just stayed with Seraphimon! I could've have went to inspect the wall with just Ophanimon." The mentioned digimon wanted to avoid getting into this argument. I had no problem with that.

"Well then, I apologize for caring for my best friend!"

"You didn't think I could handle it on my own?"

"Now I do!" Things were definitely taking a turn for the worst, but I was too angry and frustrated to notice or care.

She stopped and turned to face me. "Some best friend you are! Protecting me doesn't mean sheltering me! I can handle some things on my own, you know!"

"Then maybe I shouldn't watch out for you anymore!" I started moving again and it helped me divert a part of my attention away from her. It wasn't enough though.

"That's fine! I don't need you being so protective over what I do then. You're not Taichi or Ixen!"

"What does that have to do with anything? Of course I'm not your brother or cousin! I'm your best friend!" I let out a frustrated yell. "You know what? I don't care what happens. You think you can take care of yourself? Fine! I'm done with that stupid promise I made!"

"Fine by me! And you know what else, Takeru?" She paused for a moment to figure out what she wanted to say. "I hate you!"

The two of us stopped. I could actually feel my lungs stop working. I took a shaky breath and continued on without a word. My heart started hurting but I ignored it.

She silently stood there with Ophanimon. Her digimon didn't know what to do. I slightly looked back at them and faced forward. I sprinted back towards the shelter.

* * *

~TK~

Kari and I waved as Takeru, Hikari, and Ophanimon left. I looked at Patamon. "Ix has got to be around here. We haven't checked all of the rooms yet!"

Seraphimon watched us carefully. "Don't hurt yourselves."

Ixen came out of the kitchen. He's been going back and forth looking for something. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Take care until then."

I nodded and went back to searching the living room. I spotted a grey tag on the floor under the table. "What's this?"

I held it up and stared at it. Seraphimon recognized it at once. "That's the Crest of Infinity!"

Kari and I admired it. "So this is what it looks like!" Kari carefully took it from me. "This should be a clue on where Ixen is!"

Patamon flew up. "He could have gone into the kitchen for a snack."

"Kari and I will go check," Gatomon said.

"You should go with them, Seraphimon. I can handle myself." I watched them disappear and headed back into the hall. "But what would have happened afterwards?"

"I don't know, TK."

My digivice suddenly lit up. I looked at it oddly. There were two dots close by. I went to go investigate and went into Ixen's room.

"Do you think he'll mind?"

"I don't think so. But it would have been better if we asked first."

I decided he was right and turned back towards the door. I stopped before I exited. Something was inside the closet and it was trying to break down the door.

"What is it?" Patamon flew closer to the door. I pulled him back.

"It could be dangerous!"

"We have to check it out, TK! It could be Ix!"

I paused and thought that he could be right again. Before I took a step, Ixen came in. "TK? Patamon? What are you two doing in my room?"

I turned around to face Ixen. "Sorry, Ixen. My digivice reacted for some reason and I had to check it out. What's in your closet?"

He looked at it. "Nothing really important. We should really look for Ix." He gave me a smile. Something about it didn't feel right though.

I was already close enough to the closet. I could run to it and open it to check what was inside. Another thump came from the room.

"I want to check it out!"

Ixen came after me and I opened the door. I was surprised by the contents. "TK, duck!" I did exactly that and let Ix do a jump kick.

Ixen fell back and Ix safely got back to his feet. "Torchmon!"

I went into the closet and took out the small bird. Kari came to check on the commotion. "What's going on?"

Ix glared at Ixen. "That's Devimon!"

Ixen sat up and glared at the small boy. "Death Claw!"

Seraphimon protected him and turned towards the three of us. "Get out here!"

I pulled Ix and Kari along. "Seraphimon! What about you?"

Patamon looked up at me. I nodded at him. He flew up to help. "Patamon digivolve to…"

"Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…"

"Angewomon!"

Ix didn't have time for Kari and me to watch. He pulled us behind him. "Please tell me we still have food!" Kari nodded and gave him some soup. Ix stared at it. "It'll have to do. Torchmon!" He carried the small digimon to the table. "Come on!"

Torchmon ate just a little bit of food and jumped off the table. "Torchmon digivolve to…"

"Charimon!" He turned towards us. "Get out of the building first!"

The three of us stood outside and watched as the side collapsed. Seraphimon flew back as his attack ended.

Devimon returned to his normal form as he skidded across the ground. "I won't need that form anymore. Death Claw!"

"Charimon, get him!"

"Angemon, be careful!" I held my digivice close.

"Fire Shot!"

"Heaven's Knuckle!"

Devimon couldn't dodge. He took both attacks and was severely weakened. "It's no good. That poison is still in my body."

Ix smiled. "That's what you get for making me dark-digivolve my partner!"

"TK! Kari!" Takeru arrived. Hikari and Ophanimon were nowhere in sight. We all turned towards him.

Ix jumped in excitement. "Devimon! Prepare to be destroyed!" He turned back towards the evil digimon, but he ran into the forest.

* * *

~KARI~

"Devimon!" Takeru started after him but paused. He unclipped his D-Pack and tossed it to TK. "TK! Take care of my partner. Seraphimon! Watch over them!" He didn't waste any time going after Devimon.

"Where are you going?" I went after him, but Angewomon stopped me.

"Takeru! Get back here!" Seraphimon wanted to go after him, but he couldn't abandon Ix, TK, and me.

Ix looked at his partner. "Can you try to find him?"

"Let's go then!"

"Ix! Where were you?"

Hikari landed with Ophanimon. She looked at the small boy. He knitted his eyebrows together and stared at the same path Takeru took. "I was locked in a closet by Devimon."

"Did Takeru come back?" She seemed hesitant.

TK collapsed to the ground. "He gave me his D-Pack. He went after Devimon alone."

"He did?" Hikari looked at her own D-Pack.

Ix squeezed his digivice. "We've got to find him!"

Angemon agreed. "He can't be too far."

Hikari thought about it. "Ix, you'll go with Charimon and Seraphimon to look for Takeru. I'll take everyone else to another safe place to rest. We can't stay here anymore."

Ix nodded. "Be careful!" He went off into the woods and looked back.

TK looked up at Hikari. "Should I go with him?"

Hikari looked at him in surprise. "No, TK." She was depressed about something. She turned into the ruined building and left the two of us alone. "Let's hurry."

Angemon and Angewomon reverted into their normal forms. I looked at TK. "Maybe we should give her some space like with Ix."

TK agreed. "I wonder what's bothering her though."

* * *

~TAKERU~

I hurriedly followed the fallen angel digimon. I slowed down when I realized what I was attempting to do. It started to rain but the cold didn't bother me a bit. I stopped running and entered a clearing. I looked around and saw Devimon in front of me.

He laughed at me and that refueled my anger. "Silly Takeru. Why come alone without anyone to help you?"

I didn't answer him. My hate, fear, and anger overloaded my mind. I couldn't even think straight.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" I charged at him and tripped.

He laughed and sneered at me. "Really?" He walked over to me and picked me up. "Acting like brave little Infinity, are you?" He raised his right hand. "Then we'll see how you respond to this!"

I clenched my eyes shut and waited for his attack. "Devimon! What are you doing?" I opened my eyes to see Myotismon. I let out a sigh of relief as I was dropped onto the wet ground. "You're not supposed to hurt him. We're supposed to take him back and see whether or not the two brats will work for us." Myotismon took my form and I glared at them both.

Phantomon appeared and he wrapped his chain around me. I struggled to make it a bit more comfortable. "Stop moving!" He tightened it even further and forced me to stop. We moved at a slow pace towards the castle gate.

Devimon let me free and tightly gripped my arm. He pulled me along the dungeon. "You'll be sharing a cell with Infinity."

The others in their cells saw me. "Takeru! Is Hikari and Kari safe?"

"I can't believe he got you. Please tell me TK is fine!"

"I hope you did everything you could to keep your promise, Takeru."

"We've got to get out of here!"

Devimon didn't want to hear anymore. "Be quiet, all of you!" He dragged me down the aisle and stopped at a large steel door. He unlocked it and was just about to throw me in.

"Takeru, duck!" I had a strange sense of déjà vu and did exactly so. Ixen tackled into Devimon. "I told you that I was going to get back at you!" He punched the digimon but was blocked.

"That hurt more than that little brat version of you." Devimon smiled as he threw Ixen against the steel bars of Iori's cell.

Ixen got up again. "It'll take more than that!"

Matt held the bars tightly. "Ixen, just stop! You're just going to hurt yourself again."

Ixen was thrown back into the cell I was in. Devimon locked the door and turned away. "You're more trouble than you're worth."

I helped Ixen up and looked around the cell. There were two beds, a table, and a chair. I sat on the bed without Ixen's goggles. Ixen went back to the door. "Takeru, are you okay?"

* * *

~IXEN~

I paced the cell like I normally did. The others normally didn't talk to me much because the walls sometimes didn't allow our voices to pass through. It got so annoying that I told them not to get my attention unless it was for something important like someone was coming.

There was a small opening on the door but that was covered by glass since I sometimes wanted to kill something because of my captivity. I had to fill my time by pacing, thinking, and strengthening myself.

Takeru buried himself under his blankets. I didn't bother him because I think he was crying. I would have made fun of him, but I had a policy of leaving people alone when they cried. Mainly because it was better than hurting others even more than I mean too with my teasing. That and I still owe him.

"Is Takeru okay?"

I stopped pacing and leaned against the wall to listen better. "Yeah, Matt. He's fine. He's just tired."

"Can you get him to tell us what happened? We haven't seen him or Hikari in months!"

"I'll try, Daisuke. But try to be a bit sympathetic, okay? He's been holing himself up the entire day."

"Hurry up though. The longer we're in here, the longer Myotismon is out there with my sister!"

I sighed at Tai's impatience. "I'll work on it!" I looked at the lump on the bed. "Takeru! Time to get up! You can't help Hikari if you're down."

"Go away, Ixen."

"Good to know that you've stopped crying." I crossed my arms. "The others want to know what happened." I just thought of something to help us. "Where's your D-Pack?"

"TK has it."

I frowned. That was good for Hikari, but not for me. I tried to think back. Nothing I remember as Ix was very helpful right now. One thing came to mind though. "Takeru, you're not upset about being captured. You're upset about Hikari, aren't you?"

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it." Nailed it.

I sat on my bed. "Do you think she meant what she said?"

"I said shut up!" He pulled the blanket off him and threw his pillow at me. He didn't throw it far enough and it only stopped halfway across the cell.

I chuckled. "Still weak?" I gave him a worried glance. "Come on, Takeru. You can't possibly believe that she was serious."

"Why does it matter anyways? I could never protect her without something blowing up in my face." He sank back into his bed. "You and Taichi were always best at looking out for her."

"You're acting like Ix now. You can't compare yourself to us. Taichi is her brother. Of course he has to look out for her. The same way Yamato does for you. And I've never been around to help anyways. Besides, you have fewer faults than I do." I tossed him his pillow. "Focus, Takeru. Tomorrow is when things get really out of hand. The two of us aren't going to be returning to this cell. One of us is going to be a sacrifice from this team."

He sat up instantly. "I'll do it, Ixen."

"Why?"

"I know how you don't like it here, but you're too strong to become dark. I'll do it."

"This isn't up for discussion, Takeru." I crossed my arms and stood up.

He got up too. "None of us are strong enough to go against you and ShadowInfinimon. Besides," he looked down, "do I look like I'm good for anything right now?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" I grabbed his shirt. "There was a reason why I had you watch over TK and Kari. There's also a reason why I let myself stay prisoner in this dump. It was because I couldn't help Ix. You could and I still owe you for that. I had to go through a lot and I'm not about to let that go to waste just to see you quit!"

He pushed me away. He was about to say something but didn't. He took a deep breath. "Ixen, who turned dark back then?"

I smiled at him. "You did, of course."

"Why won't you let me go then?"

"Because… Should I really answer that?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He nodded. "Because I have to know whether or not you're going to keep holding on to that light that keeps you going, despite your feelings."

He took a hesitant breath. Don't tell me he was rethinking this. "I don't know, Ixen."

I rolled my eyes and punched him. He staggered towards the wall and hit it pretty hard. "You don't know!"

By now the others could hear my rage. "Ixen? What's going on?" Ken hit the wall that separated this room from his cell.

"How can you not know?"

Takeru caught my punch and I prepared for his counter. He didn't move. He stared at my fist. He steadily let me go and turned towards the wall. "Things are fine. We're just deciding on something. Ixen's slightly upset because I didn't know that I was stronger than him."

I smirked at him. I looked through the glass slot. "I told you all that I would get him up. And I repaid my debt."

Joe called out from his cell. "Piedmon is coming!"

I looked through the slot and saw the demented clown open up the door. "You two are coming with me!"

Takeru braced himself. "What's going to happen to us?"

I rolled my eyes. I rushed forward to attack the clown. He caught my punches and shoved me against the wall. Piedmon laughed as I tried to regain my balance. "It looks like you still won't comply. I'll take Hope instead."

Takeru tried to fight back, but he gave up when Piedmon unsheathed his swords. I looked up at him. "Don't forget, Takeru. You'd better hold onto your light."


	6. Broken Light

Notes: I actually had this up pretty quickly. Poor Takeru. Oh well, let's see what happens this time. I don't own digimon still so no one should be bugging me about that.

* * *

~HIKARI~

I stood alone facing Apocalymon. I needed someone to help me. I couldn't beat him alone. He came closer and laughed. "Death Claw!"

"Ophanimon!" She was destroyed in front of me.

"What are you going to do now? No one can help you! Not even little Hope."

I thought about Takeru. My best friend probably hated me. He went off on his own to go after Devimon. Whatever happens to him is probably my fault. I never wanted to burden others, but Takeru just accepts my problems as his own. I didn't mean what I said. I hope he knows that.

"It's a bit too late, isn't it?" Apocalymon had me cornered. "Darkness Zone!" I closed my eyes and prepared for my doom.

"Hikari!" I opened my eyes and saw Takeru. As valiant as ever, he took the attack.

I sat up in panic. I stared at the cave wall. I looked around and saw that Seraphimon was sleeping with TK and Kari. Ophanimon was close to them and Takeru was alone in the back. He was still extremely upset with me. I don't blame him.

Ix was missing again and I went outside to check it out. I took a deep breath of the brisk night air.

"No really, Charimon. I want to go home. Odd, huh? I never wanted to before, but there's probably something important there for us. Don't you think so?" I climbed up the side of the rock and found Ix staring up at the stars. He turned to face me. "Hi, Hikari. Can't sleep?"

I nodded and sat with him. "Why aren't you in the cave?"

Charimon sat up. "He wanted to look at the sky one last time."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't think we can win?"

Ix knitted his eyebrows together. "It's not that. I want to see the night sky change before I have to leave this place. I know I'll come back, but this'll be the only chance as me to watch it." He chuckled. "Charimon thinks the way I see it is poetic."

"Go on, Ix. You should tell her. It's something only Ixen could come up with."

Ix took it as a compliment. He thought it over though. "Okay, here goes. You should lie down so you can see the sky better, Hikari." I leaned back and was able to see all of the stars and the moon. "The night is when all things are at peace, but the darkness surrounds us. The only thing we have to offset that darkness would be the moon." He pointed up at the full moon. "That's the Hope that keeps people going. It's always there as inspiration. As long as it's in the sky, there's nothing to worry about. It reflects the sun's rays." He let his hand fall. "As the moon sinks, so does the Hope. Not because of anything bad though. It's because it needs to make room for the Light. The sun rises and shares a spot in the same sky. The moon is barely seen, but it's still there. It's helping others get through the darkness as they wait for the Light to arrive." Ixen chuckled. "That's what it seems to me. I don't care if it's poetic or not. I got it while watching TK and Kari. Takeru and you helped too."

I sat up and hugged my knees. Charimon landed and looked at me worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

Ix sat up too. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did. I'm still trying to not be so self-centered."

"It's not you. Takeru and I got into another argument." I stared at the rocky ground.

Ix crossed his arms. "That's not right. But I guess that's why you two have been avoiding each other today. But tell me something, Hikari. Do you have feelings for Takeru?"

I looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

Charimon pulled on Ix's sleeve. "Ix, don't get yourself into trouble."

Ix turned towards his partner. "Come on, Charimon. Give me a chance. Besides, don't you think we've grown up a lot since meeting everyone?" Charimon nodded and Ix returned his attention to me. "What I mean is actually pretty simple. Don't you care about Takeru as much as he does for you?" He laughed nervously. "Too far?"

I thought his question over. "No, that's fine, Ix. You've got a point. I guess I do care about him. But he cares about me a little too much."

"A little? The guy risked his life for you so many times." He paused and took out Ixen's D-Pack. "Let's see. He was willing to be turned into a keychain as long as you escaped Piedmon. I have yet to meet the digimon, but that's beside the point. Takeru took the blame of leaving you in the Digital World. He jumped into a different dimension just to find you. There's a lot more in here." He flipped through the pages Ixen compiled. "Ixen is pretty in-depth. And in his words to Takeru once, need I go on?"

"What is your point exactly?"

"You have to tell him that you at least care for him. Not to be rude or anything, but you can't match up to his somewhat unorthodox rescue methods. At least tell him you're grateful, even if he stays stubbornly angry, he'll know what you think. It's sound advice and I owe him for helping me. One day, I'll be able to repay him." Ix had stood up and nearly fell. He quickly regained his balance and slid down from his spot. "And with that, the sun has risen. Time sure does fly here."

I just noticed the sun. The light was beginning to spread and I stood up. "You're getting to be more and more like Ixen. You're only missing his goggles and baseball cap."

"I don't get it. What's so special about him? You all talk about him like he can't be me." Ix crossed his arms. He wasn't being resentful, just curious.

"If you want to know my view, he's my cousin. At least Taichi and I consider him that. Ixen can't really be described by me alone. But all of us can look at you and say that you're inexperienced. Ixen carries himself like a humble emperor."

Ix scratched his head. "I guess I'll have to ask him myself. Well, I'm getting a bit more sleep. There's nothing really important about the sky now."

* * *

~IX~

I closed my eyes and concentrated. As much as I'd like to say Hikari took my advice, I had to postpone her attempt. I couldn't let that imposter trick the one person with a usable D-Pack. What could TK and I do with our D-Packs?

When I found Takeru, Seraphimon already sensed something wrong. I helped him to his feet and Charimon flew around looking for Devimon. I placed a hand on his forehead in case he was going to catch a fever. "Did you take care of Devimon, Takeru? What were you thinking?"

Seraphimon made sure we were all safe and found no traps. "Why didn't they capture you, Takeru?" He carefully stared at the blonde. He immediately went straight to the point. "Unless you're not Takeru."

Takeru tightened his hold around my arm. "That may be true, but if the others find out, then I'll have to have the real boy destroyed."

Charimon shook in anger since he couldn't attack without me getting in the way. "We have to put up with Myotismon?"

I pulled away from the evil digimon and clenched my fists. "I guess we have no choice."

"Good. If you do as I say, things will go more smoothly."

Now I was stuck between getting myself or Ixen hurt. Neither was going to work for me. Quick thinking saved me just in time a few hours ago. I couldn't have Hikari suspecting anything while I was outside, although I really did wanted to see the night sky while I worked. The two other D-Packs should be working like mine is.

"Ix, time to get up. We've got to get started on breaking down the wall." I sat up and glanced at Takeru. He smiled at me. "Don't do anything that will get you killed."

Hikari stood on top of the cave entrance and looked at her D-Pack. I stood readily with my partner. TK finished packing up his bag and jogged over to Takeru. "Are you still mad, Takeru?"

"You shouldn't worry, TK. I'll be fine."

"Don't you want your D-Pack back?" TK innocently held it up.

"Why don't you hold onto it?" I smirked as Takeru avoided contact with the thing that could weaken him.

Kari looked up from her digivice. "Hikari, we should check out the area Ix found Takeru."

I turned to look at Charimon. He silently chuckled and I was happy this could be used to my advantage. "Yeah! Maybe we can find a route towards the castle!"

Seraphimon could only agree with me. "It doesn't hurt to explore a little further."

Hikari nodded. "You can tell us what you can remember too, Takeru." She spoke to him cautiously.

Myotismon knew nothing about keeping the disguise. He expected to remain his sadistic smart-aleck personality he had for Takeru. It was just toned down enough to avoid detection. "Sure." He wanted to avoid dialogue as much as possible.

I looked at everyone else and guessed their thoughts. Hikari believed that he was still angry at her. TK was worried about what would happen between the two. Kari had wanted to help patch things up, but I told her getting in the way would make things worse.

We moved out and quickly got into the clearing I found Takeru. Hikari walked next to Takeru and I made sure to be close behind them. She stared at the boy intensely and caused him to look at her oddly. "What?"

"Are you still upset?"

"Maybe."

My hand went towards my digivice and I looked down at it. I had to wait for a slip-up. It couldn't be that hard since Myotismon had no idea what happened between the two. I read about the whole thing in Ixen's D-Pack, but I had to keep my mind open.

"Can I at least apologize?"

"I don't see what good that'll do."

Hikari turned her head to look at me. I felt her glance as I flipped through the D-Pack and read other journals Ixen had written down. She turned back towards Takeru. "At least know that I wanted to apologize. I told you before that I could never be angry at you. Do you remember why?"

"Because you need me to survive?"

I looked up oddly. "Are you serious? She _needs_ you? That's just plain off. She's your best friend, you idiot."

I stopped and TK looked at me and Takeru. "Takeru, why would you say that?"

Takeru calmly looked at the small blonde. "TK, don't worry about it. You should stay out of this."

Kari defended her best friend. "But TK and I don't like that you're angry at Hikari. The two of you are supposed to work together."

Hikari looked the three of us. Seraphimon was careful not to give anything away, but Ophanimon figured it out to my extreme relief. "Hikari, that's not Takeru."

She pulled her partner out of the way and I flipped the digivices in my hand. "Charimon!"

"Charimon digivolve to…"

"Imperimon!" The dragon angel tackled into Takeru.

The disguise fell and I frowned. This couldn't be that easy.

"Ix, get down!" Seraphimon pushed me out of the way as Machinedramon fired his arm towards me. "Ascension Hallow!" Lightning protected him just in time.

I got to my feet and saw MetalSeadramon rise into the air. "Ultimate Stream!"

Ophanimon hurriedly countered. "Eden's Javelin!"

"Patamon, we've got help too!"

"Gatomon, stop Myotismon!"

Myotismon dodged the holy energy beam and attacked my partner. "Bloody Stream!"

"Patamon digivolve to…"

"Angemon! Heaven's Knuckle!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…"

"Angewomon! Holy Arrow!"

The resulting explosion made me cover my eyes. I couldn't stay still for long. I had to know if Imperimon was okay. "Hang in there!"

"You have to stay back, Ix." He appeared behind me and carried me to safety.

Ophanimon was busy trying to handle MetalSeadramon. Seraphimon also was having a bit of trouble with Machinedramon. I looked down and tried to quickly think. "Angemon, Angewomon! We've got Myotismon!"

I carefully maneuvered myself to be on my partner's back as he dove towards Myotismon again. "Dragon Strike!"

"It's foolish to come up against us! Sooner or later, we'll capture you all!" Myotismon sneered at our attempts, but being captured was the last on my mind.

* * *

~IXEN~

I landed on the ground in pain. This was not boding well for me. But as long as I knew Ix was still out there, I could keep moving on. I fell into the dungeon again and Mimi helped me stand up.

"Ixen, you can't stand another attack like that."

Matt had already gone pale when Takeru didn't return. He had given up all chances of his brother's survival when I returned extremely battered and too paralyzed to explain what happened. "We already lost Takeru. We can't afford to lose you too."

Piedmon picked me up off the floor. "That's right. So stop fighting, Infinity."

I took a deep breath and saw that Puppetmon was holding onto my partner. "Charimon!"

Devimon came in and frowned at his allies. "We just lost contact with Myotismon. He must have been defeated."

I smirked and the others were relieved. I struggled once more but that resulted in a tighter grip around my neck. "Once they get here, you won't stand a chance."

Apocalymon's voice crept through the entire castle and a shiver ran down my spine. "Lock the Infinity duo in the containment room. Have our special weapon in the foyer ready. I want you three digimon guarding different areas of the castle one they arrive."

Tai gripped he bars tightly. "We'll get out of here! And once we find our partners, things will definitely change!"

A new voice came from down the hall. "Do you really think so, Tai? You're missing one of your most vital members. I'd like to see how things will change for you."

I held back anything I wanted to retort. There was no reason to go after the new adversary. Taunting him would put me into a worse position that before.

* * *

~HIKARI~

"Angel's Roar!"

Ix smiled as the gate turned into rubble. "Let's get going!"

We ran towards the main door and it opened willingly. It accepted us and I slowed down. Ophanimon stayed close to me and I was grateful that she was okay.

"Welcome to the newly named Castle of Darkness." A boy stood on top of the steps. He was surrounded by a lot of shadows and had me confused for Ixen or Takeru for a moment.

Ix being a boy of action planned for an attack. "Either get out of the way or my partner will blast you to bits!"

"That's cute." The boy looked down on us. "But now that we're all here…" He reassessed us. "Wait a moment. You're missing someone aren't you? Perhaps the Bearer of the Hope Digi-Egg? I wonder whose fault that is."

Guilt rose within me, but Ophanimon kept me from breaking down. "We're here to rescue him anyways."

TK agreed. "Let our friends go!"

Kari tried her best to brave against the figure. "We'll defeat you and whatever stands in our way!"

"Again, how cute. But, the four of you are faced with a problem. Your friends have been split into three groups. Now, those two hallways you are standing between lead to the humans and digimon. The hall behind me leads towards Ixen and his partner." He laughed. "I'd suggest you get started before something bad happens." He snapped his fingers and a hole in the ground appeared. "Apocalymon is waiting."

Ix didn't waste a second in deciding. "Imperimon! Let's go!" The two of them rose up to head after Ixen.

I looked at TK and Kari and decided for them to get the others. "I'll try to hold off Apocalymon."

Kari didn't disagree. "Angewomon, let's go!" She went down the hall to our right.

TK didn't want to go though. He looked at Angemon and understood what he had to do. He handed me Takeru's D-Pack. "You'll need it more than me. We better hurry, Angemon!" The two took the other hall and I stared at my best friend's digivice. Seraphimon stood at my side, ready to fight.

"Touching," the dark figure sneered. "Let's see if that's going to help you though. Too bad he isn't here to actually fight for you."

"Stop talking about Takeru like that!" I held the digivice tightly. My own digivice was in my left hand.

He held out his hand towards the dark hole. "MaloMyotismon! Rise up and destroy them!" The large evil digimon rose from the depths and I swallowed my fear. "Don't be scared now, Hikari! I want to see just how well you can survive on your own! Without Hope, you're nothing!"

* * *

~TK~

I ran through the hall and looked back. I couldn't see Hikari anymore. I couldn't turn back to check though. I had to rescue everyone first. We reached the end of the hall and Angemon inspected the door.

"We can't open it, Takeru. Attacking won't do any good."

I stared at the door and saw an odd shape. "What's that?" I examined it even further and saw the symbol for the Crest of Hope! "Angemon, can you digivolve again?"

He nodded and I held out my digivice. "Angemon digivolve to…"

"MagnaAngemon! Excalibur!" The blade sliced through the door and I saw everyone was safe.

"TK! It's a trap!" Matt yelled from his prison and I jumped back as Piedmon attacked us.

"Trump Sword!"

"Shield Counter!" He slashed back and I hurriedly got into the dungeon room. "Get them out of there, TK!"

I looked around and saw the keys with Piedmon. "The keys!"

"Soul Banish!" He through his sword at Piedmon but missed. It cut through the key ring and I caught it. My digimon backed up and attacked once he caught his blade. "Holy Jump!"

I took the key and unlocked all of the cells. Matt hugged me tightly. "I'm glad you're okay."

Daisuke looked at the two of us. "We're not safe yet. We need to get past Piedmon somehow."

Izzy looked at his digivice. "We're going to have to weaken him with the light."

Ken nodded. "We don't have many options that work."

We held up our digivices and a brilliant light surrounded Piedmon. MagnaAngemon took the chance to finish off the clown. "Soul Banish!" The blade hit its mark and took down its target.

Tai looked at me seriously. "Where are the others?"

"Ix went to find Ixen. Kari is going after the digimon. Hikari is with Seraphimon and they're trying to fight a dark monster."

We hurriedly ran down the hall. I looked around but couldn't find Takeru. I looked up at my big brother. He slowed down and frowned at me. "Is something wrong?"

"Where's Takeru?"

He didn't answer. He looked away. I didn't know if that was bad or not. It probably wasn't good, but what could have happened?

* * *

~KARI~

"Holy Arrow!"

Puppetmon jumped down from his hiding spot and slammed his hammer down into the ground. "Don't think you're getting past me!" He looked at me. "Wow, it's you! Do you want to play a game? I would ask TK but he's not here!"

"Kari! Be careful! He's ruthless when it comes to winning!" I guess I can understand why Gabumon would warn me of that.

"Are you saying I'm a sore loser?" He turned towards Gabumon. "I'll show you! Bullet Hammer!"

Angewomon prevented him from attacking. "Holy Arrow!"

"I'll take care of you prisoners later!" He faced Angewomon and me. "Flying Cross Cutter!" He jumped up and laughed.

Angewomon dodged it and I ducked to avoid the wooden cross. It came back but I made the mistake of getting up. "Kari!" Angewomon took the attack as she rushed to protect me.

"Angewomon, are you okay?" I looked at my partner, worried.

Puppetmon laughed. "Bullet Hammer!"

"Baby Flame!" Agumon blasted a fire ball at the hammer. It exploded on the evil digimon and he threw a fit.

"No fair! I was going to win, you cheaters!"

Angewomon got up again. "I can't let you bring us anymore harm. Saint Air!" Holy energy froze the puppet and allowed for everyone else to regain enough strength to fight. "Holy Arrow!"

All of the cages opened as the digimon freed themselves. I watched Puppetmon began to fade away. He laughed once more. "I'd love to stay to watch you all fail against our new friend. He's even more dangerous than us Dark Masters combined!"

I turned towards the digimon. "What was he talking about?"

Tentomon shrugged. "We've better get going. The others are waiting for us!"

Hawkmon, Biyomon, and Tentomon flew ahead. We all ran behind them to make it back towards Hikari.

* * *

~IX~

"Did you get weaker, Devimon? It's a shame!" I tried my best to taunt the digimon as I ran down the hall towards my target.

"You'll pay for your insolence!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's see if that's ever going to happen. You still okay, Imperimon?" I continued running as my partner covered me.

"I'm fine. You should go easy on the taunting though. Angel's Roar!"

Devimon halted and had to stall himself before trying to come after me. "Death Claw!"

"Ix!"

I panicked and turned around to see what was going on. "Digivolve now!"

"Imperimon digivolve to…"

"Emperomon! Dragon Claw!" He dove forward to counter Devimon's attack. "Ix…"

"Okay, I'll take it easy." I turned towards the door that was previously blocking my way.

I saw Ixen asleep in a weird capsule. I unlocked the cover and he fell out. I did the same thing for Charimon and looked at Ixen. He slowly got up. "Is it morning yet?"

I didn't have time to waste on a cranky, sleep-clouded me. "Ixen, Hikari's in trouble!"

He quickly reacted. He stole both digivices from me. "Charimon! Let's go!" He swiftly tossed my digivice into the air and took out a card. "Card Slash! Heavenly Dragon Surge!"

"Emperomon digivolve to…"

"Infinimon!"

Charimon flew forward and charged up a fireball. "Fire Shot!"

Infinimon took in the power of the shot and used it for himself. "Elemental Break!"

Devimon was engulfed in flames and gone. I looked at Ixen in amazement. "You've got to teach me that!"

"Not now!" He turned towards me sharply and handed me back my digivice. "Where's Hikari?"

"She's down the hall fighting some crazed boy."

Ixen looked at his D-Pack. "We should still have time. Charimon! Be prepared to through a lot of digivolving phases. Let's go!" He dropped something and I picked it up.

"Ixen! What's this red card?"

Ixen turned towards me. "Give me that!" He snatched it from me and stared at it. "No time to think! You'll see what it's for once Takeru, Hikari, and I are set up for it. Get going!"

I didn't want him to shout at me again because he didn't make any sense. I followed him though. The two of us had to be prepared for what was happening at the end of the hall.

* * *

~HIKARI~

Both angels fell before me. We were doing so well until I didn't see the attack that was headed towards me. They both de-digivolved from the strain. "Are you two okay?"

"We will be." Patamon tried his best to move.

Gatomon was less damaged and managed to stand. "Why aren't we strong enough to take down MaloMyotismon?"

The dark boy laughed. "Isn't it obvious? Your partner has no power!"

"Hikari!" TK managed to arrive. "Are you okay?"

"No, she isn't okay. She's about to lose both of those digimon to MaloMyotismon!"

Matt looked up at the boy. "There's no way we can let that happen!"

TK agreed. "Even without Takeru, we can fight you."

I looked at the small blonde in surprise. "Without Takeru? What do you mean?"

Daisuke took off his goggles and stared at them. "Hikari, there's something you should know."

Miyako's glasses fogged up. "The last time we saw Takeru was yesterday. We have no idea what happened to him though."

Matt clenched his fists. "Ixen told us not to worry, but he couldn't tell us exactly what happened."

Laughter rang throughout the room. My heart became heavy and I looked at the evil boy standing at the stairs. "Such a sad end to the Bearer of Hope, don't you think? Destroyed by his best friend!" That was it. I really did cause something bad to happen to Takeru. I sank to the ground and I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Don't you dare say that about Hikari!" I looked up at TK. He was shaking in fury. "It's not her fault! And it doesn't matter if I'm destroyed! As long as I can protect Kari, I'm fine!"

"Pretty bold for you, TK. But do you really think that I care? She ends up destroying you, but you still follow that ridiculous promise? Are you really that naïve? You should be helping me if you want to live! MaloMyotismon! Destroy him!"

"With pleasure!" The digimon turned towards TK and aimed his two cannons. "Pandemonium Flame!"

"TK!" I pushed him out of the way and prepared for the intense heat.

I looked up to see WarGreymon shielding us from the flames. "I made it just in time!"

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode charged up his Positron Lasers. "Giga Death!" MaloMyotismon fell to the great Mega once again.

Tai jumped up in relief. "Way to go!" He turned towards the boy. "There's no way you can beat us now!"

All of the digimon lined up and were at their highest level. Matt glared at our opponent. "You'll be sorry for ever messing with us!" He was enraged at his brother's fate.

"Actually, you should be the one sorry." He held up a green and black D-Pack. "You don't think I'd actually let MaloMyotismon be the one to destroy you?" He laughed that annoying evil cackle. "Like I cared for the demon. I cared more about this tiny little machine!"

I checked to make sure it wasn't Takeru's. My belt only had my pink and white D-Pack. "Give that back!"

Patamon flew up. "That doesn't belong to you!"

"You'll be quiet!" He climbed down the steps slowly. "You're in no position to be going against me anyways. Now! I command you to dark-digivolve! Rise! ShadowSeraphimon!"

Patamon dropped to the ground and unwillingly digivolved. The digimon menacingly flew upwards. He let out a dark laugh and began his rampage. "Seven Hells!" Seven orbs of dark energy flew down on us.


	7. Allies and Friends

Notes: It took a while since I was thinking too far ahead, but I finally have this chapter ready. I'll try to get the next chapter ready sooner. I don't own Digimon, only Ixen, Ix, and Charimon's forms.

* * *

~IXEN~

"Takeru!" I charged towards the hall and into the dark foyer. I skidded into a stop and stared at the darkened form of Seraphimon. "Infinimon!"

"Eternal Charge!" Ix's partner took in the dark energy and diverted away from the Digidestined.

The dark boy turned towards me and frowned. "You're finally here, Ixen. But what do you think? I'm even more powerful than you were when you fell under the darkness."

I glared at him. "I don't fall under anything! The darkness follows me." He sneered at me and rushed forward to give me an uppercut. I stumbled backward.

Takeru smirked at me as his eyes flashed. The coloration was an odd pale blue unlike his regular clear ocean blue. His hair had also gone darker. This made me worry and I took out my D-Pack to check my reflection. My eyes had solidified into black while my hair was a brighter red. I stared in silent horror at this outcome.

Takeru laughed at me. "Pure darkness. What do you think of that, Ixen?"

I couldn't find it in myself to be angry. It was amusing though. "I think you're in over your head!"

The ground shook and I looked at the glowing dark mass. I gritted my teeth as Apocalymon rose out of it. "Now that we're all present, let the destruction begin!"

Hikari was still on the ground. What was she doing? This was not the time to be having an emotional breakdown. I relaxed myself and felt sorrow and pity. It didn't last long because with my defenses as low as they are now, I was open for attack.

Takeru kicked me down and I didn't get back up. I had to think and with that dark side of me gone, my mind was clear and free to do anything.

Takeru faced Apocalymon. "Leave Hikari and Ixen to me."

Apocalymon laughed. "Of course. You deserve to show them your power."

Charimon and Gatomon came to our aid, but Apocalymon threw us into a barrier. Hikari was still crying and I had to focus on not falling into my emotions.

"Ixen!" Ix tried to get through the barrier but it was too late.

I stared at my surroundings and had to get my cousin to focus. "Hikari, get up!"

"Why? Takeru is gone and we're no match against ShadowSeraphimon."

"True enough," Takeru smiled. "It's a pity that Hope didn't actually put up a fight."

"Shut up!" I looked at Charimon. "Take him down!"

"Charimon warp-digivolve to…"

"Infinimon!" He rose up and tried to fight ShadowSeraphimon in our small battlefield.

"Shadow Shockwave!" The strike flew into Infinimon and sent him into the barrier. It shocked my partner and I felt both blows.

I fell forward and waited for the shocks to leave my body. Gatomon checked to see if I was okay. "Ixen, what's going on?"

"This place binds us to our partner. If Infinimon gets hurt so do I. Same with ShadowSeraphimon and Takeru. How am I supposed to fight back?"

Gatomon looked at the boy. "That's Takeru?"

Hikari shook her head. "That can't be him. He would never do something like this."

"Then you don't know anything about me! ShadowSeraphimon, get rid of Gatomon!"

"Counter him, Infinimon!"

"Shadow Shockwave!"

"Imperial Blade!"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…"

"Ophanimon!"

"Infinimon mode change to Dual Blade Mode! Double Striker!" He cut through the dark digimon and caused Takeru to take a few hist.

Hikari looked at me worriedly. "We can't hurt him, Ixen."

I took another blow. "I know that, but there's nothing else we can do. If I stand down, we're both in danger."

* * *

~MIYAKO~

We were able to see them inside the barrier and it was hard for us to support them without wanting Takeru be hurt. Apocalymon laughed at their predicament. "His new power will definitely put an end to them. It's not like Hope himself will survive. Only one of the two will come out, but by then, they'll be easy to be rid of."

"MetalGarurumon! Attack!" Matt's fury rose. He couldn't stand to see his brother act like that.

Tai pulled him back. "What do you think you're doing? We can let them handle it."

"I won't let TK end up destroying himself!"

TK looked up at his older brother. "Patamon, we've got to fight for them!"

"I'm sorry, TK. I didn't recover enough."

"Neither have I, Kari," Gatomon said.

Daisuke looked at Apocalymon in frustration. "Let them go!"

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode ran towards the giant monstrosity. "Positron Laser!"

A black wall rose up to block the attack. Apocalymon smiled. "I don't have the need to fight you. Have fun with my army instead!"

The dark digimon that reined this island were regenerated and Ken clenched his fists. "We can't fight them all!"

"We're going to have to try," Joe stated. "Zudomon, do you best!"

Ix held out his digivice. "Come on, Infinimon! We've got to make sure TK and Kari can recover enough to help." The two took their position to watch over the youngest Digidestined. "We're not going to fail here!"

Valkyrimon looked down at me. "We'll do our best too, Miyako." I nodded.

Matt climbed onto his digimon. "I want to head straight to Apocalymon."

Tai looked at his friend in worry. "Fine, but I'm coming too. WarGreymon, let's go! Clear a path for us, Sora!"

"You two better come out okay!" She had Garudamon join the battle.

I turned my focus on my partner. "Keep going! We have to help Ixen and Hikari."

VenomMyotismon laughed and looked at all of us. "I need more energy!"

Iori frowned. "I can see why he wasn't much of a problem when it came to taking over the real world."

"Rough Spirit!" The red beam burned the large digimon and caused him to stumble backwards.

"Laser Javelin!" The javelin exploded on contact with VenomMyotismon, but he still go up.

"Venom Infuse!" We dodged the beam and had to wait for another opening.

I turned when I saw Daisuke panic. He fell back and his partner collapsed. "Are you okay?"

Ken looked over but had his hands full. "Daisuke! You two need to recover! Tai and Matt are in danger!"

All of the Dark Masters were surrounding the two. Iori looked up at me. "Valkyrimon can go. I've got this battle!"

I nodded and Valkyrimon swept forward. "Sanction Storm!" His shield flew forward and the tornado managed to distract Puppetmon. I gritted my teeth because it wasn't enough.

MetalGarurumon looked at the digimon that surrounded him. "Grace Cross Freezer!" Missiles exploded out of him, but Machinedramon shot them all down.

"Give it up! You two can't handle the four of us at once!"

Tai clenched his fists. "We're not going to give up to you!" He faltered for a bit as they edged closer.

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon aimed at my partner and it was enough to keep us occupied. "Now for our attack!"

Kari and TK shouted out for their brothers. Ix closed his eyes in frustration.

"Ending Snipe!"

"Giga Cannon!"

"Ultimate Stream!"

"Flying Cross Cutter!"

"Garuru Cannon! Grey Sword!" All of us looked up in surprise. Omnimon was above WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and on his shoulders were…

"Taichi! Yamato!" Daisuke jumped up in surprise. "How are you two here?"

Yamato smirked at him. "How else?" He looked down at Koushiro and HerculesKabuterimon. "Great timing! It's a good thing we made it!"

Taichi carefully came down from their partner. "Tai, Matt! Are you two alright?"

Both of the younger boys nodded. Piedmon recovered from the attacks and rose up again. "It'll take more than reinforcements to stop us!"

Hououmon and Sora were in the air and both attacked the flying MetalSeadramon. "Ix! Where's Ixen?"

The small redhead was breathing hard out of relief. "He's stuck in a barrier with Hikari and Takeru."

Jou went over to the three and inspected Patamon and Gatomon. "You two should be okay. Maybe a bit exhausted, but here's something for you to eat."

Ix looked at them both. "Ready?"

TK nodded. "Let's go!"

"Patamon digivolve to…"

"Angemon! Angemon digivolve to…"

"MagnaAngemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…"

"Angewomon!"

"Infinimon mode change to Phoenix Mode!"

That completely took the young boy off guard. The grey dragon armor became a mix of colors. The golden blade was replaced with the silver sword his Dual Blade Mode used. His ten angel wings also were lit aflame. Ix used a few seconds to take it in and smiled. "Infinimon, get towards the barrier! We've got to get them out of there!"

I looked at the barrier and saw that it became clouded. There was no way to see what was happening in there. Apocalymon laughed. "It won't be enough. You will all fall to the darkness!"

* * *

~HIKARI~

I winced in pain and Ixen got up once more. "Keep on trying, Takeru. Come on! I can handle it!"

Infinimon swung his blades at ShadowSeraphimon, but it wasn't enough to do damage to the digimon. Takeru smirked at us. "You're not even going to fight back. You two are just making it easier for me."

"Seven Hells!" Infinimon took most of the hits to prevent damage to Ophanimon and me.

Ixen and I cringed in pain. He collapsed again but this time he couldn't find the strength to stand again. I got to a knee and looked up at Takeru. "Takeru, why are you doing this? You're not dark. You've got to fight it!"

"Hikari, don't. You'll make things worse. Besides," Ixen laughed. "He won't succeed anyways."

I helped my cousin up. He continued chuckling and it disturbed the blonde. "What's so funny?"

Ixen stood up on his own and I stood behind him. He lowered his gaze and finished laughing. "You can't take down the both of us, Takeru. You may be holding onto my dark side, but you have no way to counteract it. Destroy me and my darkness will eat you inside out! Destroy Hikari, and your own darkness will drive you into despair! One last thing, you're scared of the dark. No matter what you'll always be afraid. You don't want it to fully consume you, do you? So, what will it be?" Takeru looked at us hesitantly. Ixen scoffed. "Then let me decide for you!" He charged forward and managed to punch Takeru.

Infinimon charged through ShadowSeraphimon to do even more damage.

Takeru turned around to face Ixen. "I've had it with your smug attitude! It'll be easier to let Hikari go because she can't do a thing without Hope! She could never stand in the light without me. I don't care if I'm destroyed with you either! I'm better suited in the darkness than you! ShadowSeraphimon! Destroy Infinimon!"

"Infinimon, stand down!" Ixen bravely stood.

ShadowSeraphimon dove towards the waiting digimon. "Testa—"

"Takeru!" I hugged my best friend from behind. "You can't do this! I won't let you." I felt more tears well up in my eyes. "I'm sorry if I drove you to this, but I didn't mean to. You helped me more than I could ever repay you. You never complained though. You might be right that I can't be Light without you, but even if I could, it wouldn't mean a thing if you're not beside me. You mean a lot to me. Can't you remember all those times we were together? We were always by each other's side, ready to defend the other. You didn't forget, did you? You're my best friend! And I won't let one stupid argument get between us. I couldn't bear to lose you."

Ophanimon did her best to restrain ShadowSeraphimon from finishing his attack. The dark digimon couldn't attack again. He was awaiting Takeru's final decision. Infinimon readily levitated; he would take a hit whether or not he wanted to because he had to respect Ixen's choice. Ixen steadily looked at Takeru and me. He smiled softly at me, but was still ready if Takeru couldn't find his way to his Light.

* * *

~IX~

I was halted as Devimon rose before us. I didn't let that stop me for long. "Infinimon!"

"Phoenix Flare!" Fire erupted from his body and engulfed the digimon.

TK and Kari waited for me to catch up. TK looked at me. "How are we going to break it open?"

"Just keep attacking, I guess," I answered. "But be careful. Too much damage and we might hurt them."

Kari nodded. "I hope things are going our way in there."

TK frowned. "Of course it is! We have to have faith in all of them. Even Takeru! He'll do what's right!"

I stared at the small blonde and shook my head. I didn't have time to think right now. I looked up at my partner and he nodded. "Phoenix Flare!"

"Excalibur!"

"Holy Arrow!"

It didn't leave a scratch on the barrier. I clenched my fists. "Try again!"

"Danger Thorn!" I turned around as Rosemon fought off the digimon that were coming towards us.

"Ix, you've got to be careful." The older Mimi frowned at me.

Koushiro arrived and checked the barrier. "HerculesKabuterimon, cover us, will you?" He and Izzy looked it over carefully. A spark came out of one area.

"Koushiro, do you think that's a weak point?"

I ran over to check. I placed a hand on it and felt a minor tingle run through my arm. "Infinimon, attack here."

TK and Kari allowed their digimon to follow.

"Holy Arrow!"

"Phoenix Flare!"

"Excalibur!"

The barrier cracked and opened. I stared into it and decided to enter. "Wait out here, everyone."

Kari pulled me back. "You can't go in there alone. What if ShadowSeraphimon gets you?"

TK agreed. "The three of us should go."

"But our partners just can't sit outside," I argued. "The crack is barely big enough for us."

Infinimon looked at me with amused eyes. "We'll fight out here, Ix. Don't worry about us."

"Worry? Who said I was worried?" I made a face but smiled. "Fine. Let's go!"

* * *

~TAKERU~

I couldn't move. My head hurt too much for me to decide. The darkness inside of me wanted everyone to feel endless pain, but another part of me wanted to take the pain and make myself stronger.

_You didn't forget, did you?_

My mind went backwards and I couldn't stop it from acting on its own. I tried remembering what Hikari wanted me to remember.

_Kari, you can't be sick. Please be okay._ I sat next to Gatomon as I watched my best friend as Tai and Izzy left to get medicine.

_"Let's pray for the Numemon, TK!"_ It was simple enough. They had risked their lives to save her and I would do the same.

_"Okay, Sora. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to protect Kari!" _That odd determination never left me. I always followed through with that promise.

_"It's been a while, TK. You've grown taller."_ I took my seat next to her and was happy about my return to Odaiba.

_"You're just going to give up? I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight!"_ There was an awkward pause afterwards, but looking back now, I don't regret saying that.

_"You know what? I care for you too."_ I didn't know how to respond to that back then.

_"I have to know whether or not you're going to keep holding on to that light that keeps you going, despite your feelings." _Ixen was serious when he said that, causing him to be extremely peeved with my answer. Here he was facing up to me, waiting to be destroyed. That was the thing about his darkness; he cared but never showed it. It was driving me forward to decide and I had to choose before I would be swallowed up by it.

"ShadowSeraphimon," I started. "Stand down. Hikari?" She tightened her hug. "I-I-I forgive you."

Ixen let out a sigh of relief and collapsed forward. All three of our digimon reverted into their base forms. I fell forward too. Hikari checked if the two of us were alright.

"Ixen! Takeru! Hikari! Are you okay?" The barrier opened up slightly. Ix looked at the three of us. He stepped forward to help Ixen sit up. "Come on. You can't stop now. Taichi and everyone else are counting on you."

Hikari looked at him, alarmed. "Taichi? Don't you mean Tai?"

Ixen managed to finally get up. "No, Taichi should be here. Everyone else is outside." Ixen winced as he tried to stand. "No good. I can't do anything."

Charimon couldn't fly either. "The two of us took the most damage. It'll be hard for us to keep going."

I looked at them both. I turned to Hikari and saw that I could outlast them. "Ixen, don't you have something to help?"

Ix jumped up. "How about that red card you dropped earlier?"

Ixen moved his arm, but winced. "Ix reach into the card case. It should be the first card in there." Ix took out a red card.

TK and Kari were curious as to what it was for. I explained to them. "With his D-Pack, he can strengthen Charimon. It sometimes gives added effects to attacks or powers him up enough to keep going."

Hikari stared at the card and frowned. "We've never seen that card before though, Takeru. What does it do?"

"D-Packs out." Ixen took the card and looked at Gatomon, Patamon, and Charimon. "Are you three ready to digivolve once more?"

Gatomon looked at Ixen oddly. "We have enough energy to go up to Ultimate. But that's all."

Charimon smirked at the other two digimon. "Not with that card. We'll be able to go Mega. For now, it's a one-time thing. If it fails, we're going to have to stay at Ultimate."

Patamon was surprised. "But we won't be able to handle that much energy. We're at our limits."

Hikari and I looked at each other. We would have to take the chance. I looked at Ixen. He was waiting. "Fine, Ixen. But this had better work." I held out my D-Pack.

He smirked at me. "This card was one of the reasons why I built those D-Packs for you. One more thing, be prepared to fight."

Hikari held up her D-Pack and looked at her cousin in surprise. "What does that mean?"

Ixen chuckled softly and tossed the card to give it a spin. It went into the card readers smoothly and came back into his hand. "You'll see. Card Slash!" He sliced the card into his own digivice. The D-Packs surrounded us and our partners surged with renewed energy.


	8. Failed Victory

Notes: Another emotional chapter. Just one more chapter to go after this. It occurs to me that I focus way too much on Takeru, but I guess it'll have to do for now. The reason being character-wise Takeru is prone to a lot of emotional imbalance so he's funner to write about.

* * *

~MATT~

I was getting very worried about TK. The three of them still didn't come out from the barrier yet. I stood my ground and was guarding the barrier from destruction.

Yamato noticed my worry as he stood beside me. "Don't think about it too much. They'll be okay."

"How is it that you can let Takeru go?"

He paused and ducked when Omnimon nearly flew into the barrier. Taichi and Tai were on his shoulders and they went back into the fray. Yamato smiled at me. "Because I know that Takeru isn't little anymore. He doesn't need me as much as he did before. I can also perfectly say that he's become more like you, if anything."

"Like me?"

Yamato nodded. He turned his head back at MetalGarurumon. "Come on! You can still fight! Don't give up just yet." He clenched his fists and a blue fire burned in his eyes. "Takeru can act like you sometimes when it comes to protecting his best friend. It's a trait my brother and I share."

"If he doesn't need me though, what am I supposed to do?" I turned towards MetalGarurumon. "Don't go too far. Leaving this spot will put TK in danger!"

"There you go again thinking about TK. TK can handle it. Even if he doesn't need you, you can still watch him to know that he's alright. He will need your help at times. When he does, you have to trust that he'll be smart enough to ask you for it. Takeru cares too much for others to let them get hurt. He'll always do what's right, granted nothing makes him think otherwise." Yamato pulled me back as Garudamon and Hououmon crashed in front of us.

"Sora, are you okay?" I checked them both.

The younger Sora got up and fixed her helmet. "I'm fine. Are they out yet?"

I shook my head. The older Sora looked at Yamato. "If they aren't out in five more minutes, someone is going to have to go in."

A crash from the barrier took us by surprise. "Imperial Blade!"

The whole barrier was destroyed and Infinimon Dual Blade Mode dove out. Ix stared at the digimon in confusion. "That's so awesome, Ixen! I want to Biomerge!"

Infinimon looked at the small boy. He sheathed both his swords. "Seraphimon, Ophanimon. You two alright?"

I looked around but couldn't see Takeru or Hikari anywhere. TK and Kari were protected by the angel digimon though.

"We're good." Seraphimon stood tall and looked at the battlefield.

Yamato looked up at Infinimon. "Ixen?" Infinimon responded by turning to him. "About time you're out. We're getting beaten here!"

Infinimon looked up at Ix's partner. "Phoenix Mode?"

Ix shrugged. "I forgot about that."

"Infinimon mode change to Dragon Mode!" His silver blade vanished and he was at his most basic form. "Infinimon! Look out!"

Ophanimon ascended into the air. "Ixen, be careful. Too many hits and you'll reach your limit." The hint of worry reminded me of Hikari.

Seraphimon looked at Yamato. "I better go help them. It's great you made it, big brother."

Takeru? I looked at Ix and he stared at his digivice. He raised an eyebrow at me. "They biomerged. It's complicated, but I think it can work. Their digimon merged with them and they'll be able to fight once more. It'll work granted Ixen doesn't go overboard. He took a beating while trying to stand up to Takeru."

Apocalymon roared as Ixen swept through him with his golden blade. The large digimon backed away and stared at all of us. "You may have taken down all my other minions, but there's no way you can go against my last resort!"

Daisuke crossed his arms and smirked at our adversary. "With fifteen Mega and seven Ultimate digimon, we can make it!"

Ken pulled his best friend back. "Don't get so overconfident. It's not over until we defeat him."

* * *

~IX~

There was a timer running on my digivice. TK and Kari had timers too but they had a much longer time limit. Ixen only had half an hour to help before he couldn't fight. Each hit he received knocked a few milliseconds off too and that didn't help much at all.

Apocalymon stopped attacking and made it back far enough to have us all retreat back to wait for his move. Infinimon and Ixen landed beside me. The two of them had specific combinations that struck to me as odd. Their attacks were extremely overpowered but it drained too much from them.

Ixen held out his gold blade steadily as Infinimon held his silver sword in a defense stance. Ixen breathed calmly. "How much longer, Ix?"

"Twenty-five minutes."

Infinimon looked at Ixen carefully. "Are you sure you don't want to hang back?"

Ixen shook his head. The light grey eyes of his digimon glowed in determination. "Attacking will be my defense. That's the style of this dark form. Your best trait is to defend to attack."

Seraphimon landed beside him. "You'll have to stop soon."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just watch out for his next move."

WarGreymon stood in the front with Omnimon and MetalGarurumon. "Tai, get back."

Taichi and Yamato stood on their partner's shoulders and gazed at the dark portal behind Apocalymon. Taichi clenched his fists. "We won't be able to attack that thing just yet."

Apocalymon waited long enough. "We shall see if you can survive against Diaboromon!"

The digimon reached out and attacked the closest digimon. "Cable Crusher!" Omnimon was only half prepared and was stunned. Taichi and Yamato fell off, but MetalGarurumon saved them.

WarGreymon decided to attack to free our ally. "Terra Force!"

Our digimon charged forward, but I kept Ixen back. He looked at me impatiently. "You know I have a time limit."

"Yeah, but there's no way you can fight that and stay in the fight long enough for Apocalymon!"

He paused. "Time?"

I glanced at my digivice. "Twenty minutes."

He growled as his partner spoke to me. "I'll be willing to wait, but if my liege wants to fight, so will I."

Ixen sighed. "We'll fight. But only until I have five minutes left." He took off again and I looked at my digivice. "TK, Kari. How long do you both have?"

TK cheered on MagnaAngemon and glanced at his screen. "Takeru is good for two hours."

"Hikari has only one hour."

I bit the inside of my cheek. This won't go well for Ixen.

* * *

~IXEN~

"Dragon Phoenix Crossfire!" Ix's partner and I dove into our target and unleashed a huge explosion.

The two of us backed away before I could hurt myself. I breathed hard as the grey aura around me flickered. I won't have enough energy to keep going if I use another move like that.

I looked at the other digimon. The newer Digidestined were still good. The only people who stopped fighting were the older Digidestined because they didn't have enough energy to maintain their Mega forms. Seraphimon glanced at me.

"You really need to stop, Ixen."

Ophanimon agreed. "Running out of energy won't help us."

Everyone's worry was getting on my nerves. "I've got this. The two of you need to stop worrying for me. That goes for you too, partner." My breathing calmed and I ducked back as Zudomon smashed his hammer into Diaboromon for the final time. "Finally! Time?"

"Ten minutes!" Ix shook in fear. "Ixen, come on! You have to stop!" His eyes reflected something and I thought back to when I was where he was now. I lied by about two minutes to try to prevent my recklessness.

Apocalymon laughed as those of us who could fight edged closer towards him. "How much longer can all of you last? One of your strongest fighters is about to go down."

I felt pain rise in my chest but I ignored it. "I'm not going to comply with that, you freak of nature! I'll even break past my limit if I have to!"

"Those might be your last words, Infinity. Death Evolution!" All of his claws reached out for a specific target. There was only room for three of us to escape.

I chose to charge at the one headed towards me. "Diamond Cutter!" It would at least weaken him despite me being captured.

"Ixen!" I finished my attack and was pushed out of the way.

"Infinimon, what are you doing?" I stared at the fiery digimon.

Ix shook in depression. "Ixen was going to take that attack! Why'd you have to do that?"

Infinimon was reduced into his Fresh form. I watched as everyone checked their weakened digimon. Takeru looked around and couldn't believe it.

"You'll pay for this, Apocalymon!" Seraphimon charged forward, fueled by Takeru's angry determination. "Sylph Storm!" The wind slashed around the large digimon but didn't faze our enemy.

Apocalymon let out an infuriating laugh. "Darkness Zone!"

My fury rose to a level where I no longer cared what happened to me. "I won't stand for your destruction any longer! Infinity Strike!"

Ophanimon dodged out of my destructive path. "Ixen, what are you doing?"

Ix called out my name in panic. "Ixen! That'll drain the remaining time!"

"I. Don't. Care!" My flaming body crashed into Apocalymon to prevent his attack from actually going into effect. The elemental damage caused me to feel intense burning and shock. Torchmon and I split apart and I cringed at the bright light. I saw the vague silhouettes of Seraphimon and Ophanimon as they tried to hurry to us both. "You two have better try to keep fighting…"

* * *

~TAI~

"Get him here now!" Taichi's shouting pierced all of us as Seraphimon managed to pull Ixen's limp body back.

Ix was faring even worse. "Ixen!"

The two went to check on the redhead. Jou checked his medicine bag. Seraphimon glared at the exhausted digimon and boy. "Ixen, don't fail now."

Ix looked up at both remaining digimon. "You two have to keep fighting! None of us can keep going!"

TK gave the large blue angel a determined nod. "You still have more than an hour and a half! You've got to keep going, Takeru!"

"Hikari, you have about fifty minutes! Be careful!"

I looked at the helpless redhead. "He's alright, isn't he?"

"I don't know yet. Taichi, back up for a moment. I'm trying to work." Jou checked Ixen's vitals.

Taichi was getting more and more impatient. "Come on, coz! You've got to wake up! What am I supposed to tell my parents when their favorite nephew no longer visits? Ixen!"

"Cousin?" Ix looked at me and Kari. He stared at Cynomon and petted his head. "Will he be alright or not?"

Ixen's finger twitched and he was painfully slow in sitting up. "T-To-Torchmon. How are you doing?" Torchmon waved a wing at him. "G-Good." He looked up and his eyes widened. "Everyone, get back!"

Seraphimon managed to block the attack in time. "Ascension Hallow!"

Apocalymon cringed back. "It won't do you any good! I can stall for as long as I want and you still won't be able to defeat me!"

Jou finished with Ixen's wounds. "There's nothing I can do about the rest, Ixen. Do you still feel pain?"

Ixen winced as he took a deep breath in. "I'll have to manage."

Ophanimon landed to make sure we were okay. "You guys have to find better cover."

Daisuke carried DemiVeemon as he stood. "That's easier said than done. We turn our backs and it'll be more trouble for you and Takeru."

Ixen got to a knee and looked up. "Get going! It'll be best if you guys find a safe place."

Daisuke didn't argue and I stayed behind just a little bit longer. Koromon looked up at me. "Aren't you going to go, Tai?"

"Not until Taichi is ready."

"Go ahead, Tai." Taichi let Ixen get into a more comfortable position to recover. "I can't leave my cousin out here like this."

"And I'm not leaving Ixen!" Ix was determined to help his older self get better. He helped Jou with the medicines he brought.

Ixen cringed from his pain. "TK and Kari have to stay too. The timers have to be constantly watched."

Matt looked at me. "We'd better go. They can handle it here." He looked at TK. "Take care, little brother." TK nodded urgently.

Yamato also chose to stay. "Take care of everyone else from back there!"

I turned back to make sure Apocalymon wouldn't attack us. Ophanimon was doing a great job of covering us. Seraphimon was going for an offensive strike to distract him. I gritted my teeth because it looks like we might not make this fight.

* * *

~HIKARI~

I was almost at my limit. I looked down at Ixen and he clenched his left hand in frustration. He wanted to keep fighting. Takeru dove out of Apocalymon's attack.

"Hikari! Pay attention!"

I flew back. "Ophanimon, isn't there anything we can do to heal Ixen?"

"I think Seraphimon has a healing attack."

Takeru skirted back a little. He was right next to me. "That's too risky. You're not strong enough to fight him alone."

Seraphimon tried to reason with his partner. "If Ixen recovers enough, he'll be able to help. He doesn't have to fight, Takeru."

"Plug Bombs!"

"Sefirot Crystal!" I countered the attack quickly and Takeru reluctantly dove down.

I flew towards Apocalymon and he found it to be amusing. "It will be a wondrous to destroy you first."

"You're not going to get past me!"

"Bloody Stream!"

"Eden's Javelin!" I slightly looked back at Takeru. His healing attack was going slowly since Ixen had too many injuries. I had to stall Apocalymon for a lot longer.

"Hikari, you have only half an hour's worth of energy left!" Taichi called out from his hiding spot. "Don't push yourself like Ixen did!"

I knew that I couldn't. I would have to if I didn't have the choice. "Air Sefirot Crystals!" The more powerful attack took more energy and I decided to save enough energy a last resort move for later on.

Taichi was getting more agitated. "Hikari, think! Takeru, go faster!"

Yamato's breathing was uneven as the tension rose. "Calm down, Taichi."

Ixen was getting better and he was able to move with slightly better mobility.

TK worriedly looked at his digivice. "Healing is draining a lot from Seraphimon. You cut your time in half, Takeru. It's at thirty-two minutes."

Kari on the other hand no longer wanted to stare at my time limit. "You can do it, Hikari!"

"Sefirot Crystal!" I decided to spam that attack to keep Apocalymon at bay. It worked since he was having trouble coping with the blows.

"Pest! I will destroy you!" He charged up a powerful attack. "Let the world hear the justice it deserves! Giga Cannon!"

I dodged it with relative ease. It took me a moment to figure out that I wasn't his target. I raced the energy blast towards my friends. "Takeru!"

Ixen hurriedly stood up. "Takeru, stop healing!"

"Eden's Air!" I used the attack just in time.

"Hikari! No!" Ixen rose to his feet, but it was already too late.

My mind cleared and I stared at Seraphimon but didn't see him. I just envisioned Takeru's determined face. I don't know if I spoke my thoughts as I collapsed. I really do care a lot for you, Takeru.

* * *

~TAKERU~

I turned around as her attack protected me but drained the rest of her energy. Ophanimon reverted into Hikari and Salamon. As she fell, I didn't know if she said anything, but the words I thought she said pierced through me. My heart began to ache again, but this time, I wasn't sure if I could repair it. Ixen was breathing very hard and it was getting on my nerves.

"It didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't happen!" I clenched my fists. "Ixen, tell me she didn't take the hit!" I pulled Ixen up by his shirt.

The redhead closed his eyes as tears welled up in them. "I'm sorry, Takeru." His breathing grew worse but he refused to cry.

I let him go. "Apocalymon!"

Hikari's last attack managed to destroy his body. He quickly tried to recover, but I won't give him the time.

My rage grew uncontrollable and Seraphimon went along with my attack plan. "Sylph Storm! Divine Breaker! Ascension Hallow! Seven Heavens! Excalibur!" I dove back as I felt the energy drain from me. Seraphimon took the chance to try to calm me down. "Takeru, that's enough."

"No, it isn't." I charged forward into Apocalymon's already destroying corpse. "Testament!" The aftereffects of my barrage of attacks took its toll and I felt myself detach from Seraphimon. My landing was rough, but I didn't care. Tears fell down my eyes and I couldn't stop crying. "Hikari, why did you have to do that to protect me?"

"Takeru?" The younger Sora came to check up on me. "Takeru, get up. It's over. Come on."

I shook my head. "I can't. H-Hi-Hikari sacrificed her life for me. I broke my prom-mi-mise. I was s-sup-p-posed to always protect her. Why did she have to go and p-pro-protect me? I didn't even get a chance to tell her the truth."

Sora helped me get up. "And what would that be?"

I wiped up my tears. I didn't answer her. Ixen knew exactly what I wanted to say, but I could never find it in me to say it. Hikari might have said what I wanted to say, but it couldn't have been. Things weren't supposed to end this way!

I opened my eyes and saw everyone crowded around Taichi, Ixen, and Hikari. I unsteadily made my way towards them. "Ixen," I started chokingly. "Come on. I know you have a plan. There's got to be something." I nearly screamed out of desperation, but I had to keep calm.

Ixen let out his wry demented laugh. "You think there's something else? There isn't. It's over! There's nothing I can do! I screwed up! And you still ask _me_ for help?" He gripped his head in frustration. "How could I have been so reckless? If you didn't have the need to heal me, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"How can this be your fault, Ixen? I was supposed to be the one to watch her! Now I can't ever fulfill my promise…" I trailed off and started crying again.

TK began crying with me. "I don't want to break my promise. Kari's my best friend. I can't break it like this."

Kari couldn't understand the reasons why we were upset. She looked up at her older brother. "Tai, what's wrong? Why can't they do anything? Tai? You're crying, too. Please tell me what's wrong." Looking at her made me more pained and Ixen looked away from my pitiful state.

The rest of the group didn't say a word. All of the digimon let their heads droop as they cried silently. Taichi could only stare at his sister in pain. Yamato and the older Sora silently stood by as Taichi cried and Ixen glared at his D-Pack. Koushiro clutched his laptop tightly and Jou was disappointed that his medical knowledge couldn't help now. Mimi cried as she felt pity for me.

Daisuke took off his goggles in respect as he cried. Ken tried his best to hold in his tears. Miyako's glasses fogged up and she wiped her eyes as tears streamed down her face. Iori, normally never showing any emotion at all, was weeping too. It hurt me even further knowing that Hikari's missing leadership in our team would tear us apart.

Tai cried while holding onto Kari. Matt was upset that TK was too upset to want his comfort and by the fact that there was nothing he could do to help me. Joe clenched his fists in anger because he didn't know enough to help. Izzy respected us by giving us time to mourn as he silently let his grief out. Mimi and Sora cried as I was still frustrated to act on anything.

The only person that wasn't grieving stared at all of us. I didn't know whether or not he was being insensitive or he wanted something done. He had enough. "Ixen! Come on! I know you! There's got to be something someone can do! Even if it's not you come on! You told me that these were your friends. You're not going to let things end this way!" Ix shook in anger, disappointment, and sorrow, but he was not going to let that get in his way.

Ixen looked at his younger self in anger. He picked him and leveled their faces. "I told you there's nothing I can do. And Takeru is never going to be strong enough to help her like this!"

"Let him go, Ixen! I don't care if I'm not strong enough. If it gives us a chance, I'll take it!"

Ixen dropped Ix and glared at me. He was about to charge into me, but Taichi held him back. "That won't help, Ixen! Just give him a shot!"

Ixen calmed down just enough to cough violently. "Takeru, it won't work unless you tell me the truth." He looked up at me. "Why do you want to save Hikari so badly?" I paused. I looked away because I couldn't answer that. "Takeru, come on!" I hated the pressure he was putting on me. "Taker—?"

"Because she means everything to me! Alright? I told her that I cared about her too much to let her go. I don't care anymore if I'm not strong enough. I love her and I won't lose her to anything!" More tears came to me and I tried my best to control myself.

Ixen relaxed a little. His eyes softened just enough to show that he understood. His D-Pack lit up and so did Hikari's and mine. "Taichi, let me see, Hikari's digivice."

Salamon looked at the glowing digivice that used to belong to her partner. "Ixen, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," he replied blankly. "Takeru is going to use our D-Packs to rescue your partner. I would do it myself, but it's not my place to."

Tokomon, Salamon, and Torchmon lined up before me. I was handed over all three of the D-Packs. I stared at them all. "There's got to be something I have to give up by doing this. There always is, Ixen."

"It'll drain the remaining energy of our digimon. They'll become Digi-Eggs. And you'll lose a part of yourself." Ixen paused to let that sink in. "That means whatever memories you have with Hikari, they'll be gone. But don't worry; those memories will come back if you love her enough." Ixen stopped talking and smirked at himself. "Now I'm just sounding like an idiot. Just do what you think is right. Revive her and lose half of yourself or don't. Either way, things turn out right in the end, depending on your definition of right."


	9. Promises

Notes: The final chapter with a small cameo of a few Tamer characters. If I didn't own Digimon Adventures, what makes a few of you think that I'd own Digimon Tamers?

* * *

~IX~

Ixen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What was bothering him? Emotional or physical pain? He opened his eyes and looked expectantly at Takeru. His grey eyes glimmered with a bit of hope that told me that he knew what kind of decision the blonde was about to make.

Takeru held the three D-Packs together near his heart. They glowed brightly. "I'll do my best to try to remember. But if I don't, I want Hikari to know that I'll always love her."

Yamato stepped forward. "Takeru…" The light engulfed his brother and Yamato caught the blonde before he could fall.

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. "Are the two alright?" Cynomon buried his head into my chest. His warmth was comforting.

Jou checked Hikari's pulse. "It's faint, but she'll be alright."

The three D-Packs dropped and landed in front of its respective digimon. Three more cards appeared and Ixen knelt down to pick up the items. His D-Pack was clipped onto his belt once more. "It's time for all of us to go home." His tone was empty but I guess it was because he wanted to stay in control of his emotions.

Taichi carried his sister carefully. Tai helped him up. "Taichi, it was great to meet you." The younger boy held out his hand. Taichi accepted it with a smile.

The groups split up. Tai went back to his friends and looked at them. I stared between Ixen and the younger group. I didn't know where to go.

Ixen stood beside me. "Problem, Ix?" The green and pink D-Packs were in his hands as he checked up on me.

I shook my head. "Everything is okay."

"Why not go with them?" He smiled down at me as he knelt beside me. "It'll be a good chance to meet your new friends and family."

Taichi smirked behind him. "You'll turn out as great of a cousin as Ixen. But he can be a bit hard to deal with, Tai." His younger self chuckled a bit.

Kari ran up to me. "Come on, Ix! You've got nothing to lose."

TK was recovering and he brightly nodded. "It'll be fun to hang out together!"

I looked down at Cynomon. He happily smiled at me. "Cyno!"

I smiled at them. "Thank you…" I instinctively bowed to show my gratitude. I realized then that I had to give Ixen a lot of my thanks. I looked up at him.

He looked at the eight Digidestined. "It's time for you all to go. Don't expect to remember this though. Some things are best to be forgotten. I don't want this to haunt your futures." He removed the circuits in the D-Packs and placed them back in the D-3s he held onto. The dying D-Packs let out a last flash of light.

TK blinked and rubbed his eyes since he was the closest to us. "We'll remember though, won't we?"

"You and Kari won't. But then again, you won't have to." Ixen smiled as a portal opened up behind them. Tai picked up his exhausted sister as Matt kept TK steady.

I looked up at Ixen once more. "I hope we'll meet each other again."

He smiled as the now dead D-Packs reconfigured. "I would like that. But here," he handed me the newly made black and white D-Pack that came from Takeru's and Hikari's temporary digivice, "something to remind you of your lessons. Along with these three special cards. Consider it my way of repaying you for helping me escape." He smiled at me and looked down at Cynomon. "Stay strong, Cynomon. Ix will need you to be in top condition."

Cynomon nodded eagerly and held out a small paw. Ixen shook it and I couldn't help to admire his character. Ixen held out his hand for me and I took it hesitantly. I hugged him instead. "I'll continue to become stronger so I can become exactly like you! I promise!"

"Ix, come on. We'd better leave before the gate closes," Joe said.

I turned around to look at them. I nodded. "Wait for me!"

Ixen crossed his arms and smirked. "Don't be too much trouble, okay?" He completely changed his attitude as he held in his smug laughter. I smirked back. Cynomon and I would strive to become like him and Infinimon. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

~IXEN~

I stopped smirking and sadly saw the portal close. Ix was lucky for not having anything to bother him now. I looked at the red-orange egg in my arm. I couldn't hatch him just yet.

"I guess it's time for us to go too, Ixen," Iori said.

Yamato carefully lifted Takeru. "It'll be great to be home again."

"About that…" I stared at the orange and white Digi-Egg that was next to the pure white Digi-Egg. "Takeru and I won't be going back…" I winced in preparation for their complaints.

Daisuke was first to badger me. "Are you serious? What do mean that Takeru won't come back? He's alright, isn't he?"

"Of course he is! It's just…" I was at a loss for words since there were a lot of things that I had to accomplish. "He's not ready to go back just yet!"

Taichi glared at me. "Why not?"

"He's not strong against the Darkness! If something were to happen to him, it would affect Hikari."

Yamato stared at his younger brother. He knew something like this would happen. "Why not come back with us to help him, Ixen?"

He had a good point. I could just help Takeru at Odaiba, but that wasn't good enough for me. I looked at Hikari and shook my head. "The two of us need to grow up. I need to become stronger too." I forced my guilt to the back of my mind.

Mimi crossed her arms. "How long do you expect to be gone?"

"Just give me until the end of the summer. We'll be okay by then. Even if Takeru isn't ready, we'll come back. Besides," I looked down at my Digi-Egg, "Hikari needs time away from the two of us anyways. Don't tell her about this, okay? She'll just worry and be guilt ridden. Just tell everyone that Takeru went to France to study for the rest of the summer. Yamato, you can tell your parents the truth if you want."

Koushiro automatically opened the computer to bring them all home. "Motimon, let's take a break once we get back."

I picked up the pure white Digi-Egg and carefully handed it to Taichi. He gave me a small smile. "Take care, Ixen."

I nodded bluntly. Everyone entered the portal. Yamato was last to leave. "Don't get into any trouble. And give me an update every day, Ixen."

I looked up. "Don't worry about it. I expected that much from you."

Yamato glanced at his sleeping brother. "Until then, Ixen."

* * *

~KARI~

"We're back! That was close." I looked at my new friend and cousin. He was looking around the park in wonder.

"This place feels refreshing. Is this really where you live?" He seemed skeptical as other kids were hanging around in the park.

TK nodded. "Matt is so lucky to live so close to this park. It's fun!"

Matt smiled at his younger brother. "Let's get back to our picnic."

Ix looked at the digimon that followed us. "Shouldn't you all be in the Digital World?"

Gomamon laughed weakly. "We can go back afterwards. We're kind of hungry."

Cynomon looked up at his partner and nodded. "Cyno!"

Izzy looked at his open laptop. "I guess it'll open for them when we're done. Let's celebrate!"

Tai laughed. "It was just seconds ago since we ate here."

Joe rolled his eyes. "The Digital World is so confusing." His stomach growled and he laughed. "Man, I'm starved!"

Ix ate pensively as he fed his baby digimon. "Why were you guys holding a picnic anyways?"

TK saddened as he sat next to me. "Later this week, my mom and I are moving to another city that's further away from where I live now. I won't be able to visit anymore."

Ix fell silent. He thought it over. "But we're all still friends. Just because you can't visit doesn't mean you won't ever see them again. We're the Digidestined after all. Isn't that right, Kari?"

I nodded. "You'll always be my best friend, TK. I promise."

TK looked at me happily and nodded. "Right! And I'll promise to come back again someday to see everyone."

Matt smiled at his younger brother. "Don't forget about me either, TK. We're brothers after all."

Ix laughed to himself but stopped. "How long am I expected to stay?"

Tai looked at him. "I guess a week is enough. Unless you don't have anything else to do."

Ix thought about it. "That's fine. I've got to get home afterwards. There are a lot of things I have to do. Right, Cynomon?" He looked down at his partner, but the tiny mouse digimon had run off to find more food. "Cynomon! Get back here! You'll get hurt!"

We all laughed at him as he went to fetch his partner. TK went to help him and it made me wish that I would see my best friend again in the future.

* * *

~HIKARI~

I woke up in my room. That was odd. How did I get back here? I looked around me and found a white Digi-Egg I had been hugging. Gatomon?

I hurriedly stood up and went to my desk. I had expected to see my pink and white D-Pack, but it was replaced by my D-3. I put two and two together and figured we must have won. But why couldn't I remember? Was Takeru okay?

I thought back and realized that I saved him just as Apocalymon was going to attack him. I grew increasingly worried. Was he really alright?

"Taichi!" I opened the door and found my big brother sleeping on the couch. He jumped up in surprise.

He turned to look at me. "Hikari? Are you feeling better?"

"What happened to Gatomon? Is Takeru alright? Where did Ixen go this time?"

"Slow down!" He sat up and rubbed his left eye. "You drained a lot of energy when you saved Takeru. Of course he's alright. As for our cousin, he's training once more." I felt that he was hiding something from me. I looked at him expectantly and he rolled his eyes. "Things are okay, I promise."

I decided to take him up on that promise. I went back into my room and got ready for the day. I stared at the egg that I would have to care for. It wasn't so bad. "Let's go check how Takeru is, Gatomon!" I clipped my D-3 onto my belt and picked up my Crest of Light. It let out a faint gold and pink light and I stared at it in confusion. That golden light was only for the Crest of Hope.

I left the apartment and made my way to Takeru's apartment building. I saw Miyako on my way. She smiled brightly at me. "Hikari! What are you doing today?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just walking around. I need to hatch Gatomon too. What about you?"

"I have to spend the day working at my parents' store. It's not too bad, but it gets boring when business is slow. I'll see you later!" She waved goodbye and I thought that she was forcing a smile.

Everyone was hiding something from me. It made me think of Takeru and Ixen. It would be no surprise if Ixen was involved, but I couldn't help but worry about the two of them. If this did involve Takeru, I'd be even more confused as to why I haven't been told anything.

I waited outside his apartment and was greeted by his mom. "Hello, Hikari! I was expecting Yamato, but come in."

I greeted her politely. "Is Takeru here? He is okay, right?"

She looked at me in confusion. "I thought you knew. You were with him in the Digital World, Hikari. Didn't your brother tell you what happened?"

I was about to answer, but Yamato arrived. "Hey, mom. Hikari? What are you doing here?" He nervously smiled at me.

"I was visiting Takeru. What happened?"

Ms. Takaishi let us enter and I sat in the living room. "I'll leave you two alone. Yamato, come get me when you're done."

Yamato nodded looked at me seriously. "After you passed out, Takeru tried to fight Apocalymon alone. You destroyed his polyhedral, but he was still too strong. Ixen managed to recover enough to use all three of the D-Packs to give Takeru enough power to destroy Apocalymon for the final time. The group split up and Ix left with our younger selves."

I nodded. "Where's Takeru then?"

"When we came to Odaiba, you were still unconscious and Takeru felt guilty. He wanted to become stronger so he decided to spend some time in France. He'll be studying there for the rest of the summer."

I looked at the ground in disappointment. "You guys didn't stop him?"

Yamato shook his head. "We were all against it, but Ixen supported him. Your cousin says that if Takeru can somehow manage to strengthen his mind, he'll be able to protect you better. I'm sure the two of them will be alright." The story didn't seem right somewhere, but I couldn't figure out why.

"I guess I'll go back home." Yamato solemnly stared at the coffee table as I stood. "Thanks for filling me in, Yamato."

Yamato nodded and went to talk to his mom. I went to put on my shoes but saw my Digi-Egg on the couch. I went back to get it and heard Yamato. "I can't tell her that, mom. Ixen told me not to and besides, I'm sure everything will be okay. He promised that Takeru would be back by the end of the summer, even if the two of them aren't ready when their time is up."

I silently left and made it back to my apartment. Taichi was getting ready to leave and he saw that I was dejected. "What happened?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Takeru went to France?"

He stopped tying his shoes and looked up at me. "I'm sorry, Hikari. I figured that you would find out anyways, but you just recovered. You and Ophanimon fought pretty hard and I wanted you to be fine. But Takeru and Ixen are okay, you'll see." He gave me a halfhearted smile. "Do you want to come to the park to play soccer?"

I shook my head and logged onto our family computer as he left. The Digital World was safe, but things still weren't right. I spotted Taichi's digivice next to the keyboard and I picked it up. I checked through it and found that he was talking to Takeru recently. I fiddled with it and waited for a moment for my best friend to answer.

"Taichi, you called me five minutes ago. Quit calling us! Seriously, I expected Yamato to be the one calling every few minutes to check on his brother. Stop abusing the communication systems Koushiro, Ken, and I installed! What is it this time? And no, Takeru's memories are still a bit scrambled." Ixen was sure annoyed but it didn't match up to how I felt.

"Ixen, what are you doing?"

"Hikari?" There was a long pause. "How are you doing?"

I wasn't going to let him sidetrack me. "What did you say about Takeru's memories?"

"It's nothing. Are you feeling better?"

"This isn't about me, but I'm fine. What are you two doing?"

"Ixen, your shouting is ruining my concentration. Who are you talking to this time? Yamato? I want to speak with him. You should be sleeping anyways."

"Quiet, Takeru! This doesn't concern you. Hold up a moment before I can find somewhere else to talk." I waited a while further and Ixen answered my question. "We're training… in France."

"Do you still expect me to believe that?"

"No, but it was worth a shot. Are you sure you're okay? You're not feeling faint or anything?"

"No."

He sighed in relief. "Good. Because I don't think I can handle so much guilt." He exhaled loudly. "I apologize for a lot of inconveniences though. Takeru has a long way to go before you can actually see him."

"Why can't I talk to him?"

"That's going to be a problem. You can't since he doesn't know you. Hence that is one of the inconveniences we're going to meet. Please don't make me tell you the whole truth. It'll hurt me more than you." He actually sounded like he was pleading.

"Ixen, are you crying?" I heard Takeru's voice.

"What? No I'm not! Just because I tear up doesn't mean I'm crying!"

"I'm sorry for intruding then. I thought I heard you talking about me. Is it Yamato? I want to speak with him."

"It's not Yamato, but you're close."

"Close? There's no one else I can think of. I'll head back into the garden then. Jen still thinks you should try to meditate too. Everyone thinks that you're stressing too much."

Ixen sighed in hectic relief as he left. "I might as well explain to you. You won't like it and I hate it." He paused to think it over. "A simple way to put this would be that you died." I didn't speak for a while. I couldn't have died. I was okay, wasn't I? "Hikari? You there?" He cleared his throat. "Maybe that was too simple. What I meant was that you died and Takeru revived you at a huge cost."

That helped but not by a lot. "Takeru gave up his memories?"

"There you go. Honestly, he'll be fine if he thinks hard enough. I promise. And if that promise is somehow broken, I'll give up my D-Pack, partner, and everything else I hold dear."

"Why keep that from me?" My heart ached and I think Ixen sensed that in my tone.

"Because I'm still recovering from having my Darkness leeched out of me. Guilt is not something I'm willing to live with right now. Can you last through the rest of the summer? If not, I can come back. Takeru won't be stronger, but you'll be able to see him."

"I'll be fine, Ixen. But remember, you promised that he'll be okay."

He chuckled for a few seconds. "I've got it. I'm telling you, Hikari; don't worry about a thing. If you love him enough, he'll remember you." He laughed at what he just said. "I sound so corny. Well have a good day. Don't call again, okay? It's best that Takeru recovers his memories without you around to give him a false sense of events. I'll see you." He cut the call and I stared at Taichi's digivice. I had to trust the two of them but I was relieved that Takeru was okay. I'll just have to wait.

* * *

~TK~

I stood with everyone at the ferry station. We were silent and I stared at my luggage. Matt came forward. "Take care now, TK," he said.

I nodded. Ix looked around in wonder. His partner was still with him since Torchmon refused to leave his side to return to the Digital World. The boy smiled at me. "It'll be alright."

I agreed and I smiled at everyone. "Until we can see each other again. I'll come back. I promise."

Kari seemed disappointed. "Bye, TK."

"Come on, TK. We'll miss the ferry if we don't board." I looked up at my mom. I followed her and looked at everyone else. "Why didn't you say goodbye, TK?"

They waved from the dock and I felt tears in my eyes. "I didn't want to. It sounds final and I want to be able to come back and see them." I remembered another promise I made to Patamon. "Besides, when I do see them again, we'll be able to go to the Digital World." The boat was beginning to leave and I looked at all of my friends. "I'll see you all again!"

Tai smirked and clenched his fists. "That's the spirit, TK!"

Matt smiled up at me. "Stay strong, little brother."

Izzy pulled on his backpack's straps. "Don't forget that you can mail us from time to time!"

Joe straightened his glasses. "Don't get into too much trouble without us!"

Sora smirked at the older boy. "Don't mind him, TK! Just go for it!"

Mimi agreed. "Always stay true to yourself!"

Ix crossed his arms as Torchmon perched on his shoulder. "I'll see you around, TK!"

Kari stayed quiet. She saw that the boat was slowly moving farther out into the sea. "TK, you're my best friend! You promised to come back and I'll wait until then!"

"I _will_ come back! Trust me!" I couldn't see them anymore, but I knew they were still there. I'd come back. Hopefully, I'd be stronger and smarter. I had to come back so I could see all of my friends and Patamon. I just have to believe that I will.

* * *

~TAKERU~

How many days has it been? I guess almost three weeks. I lost track, but Ixen didn't seem to mind. He says that we have at least a month left. How can he be so calm? I tried to think back.

I was Takeru Takaishi. I was the Bearer of Hope. My partner is Patamon. My brother is Yamato Ishida. We're Digidestined. I was also slightly in charge of the second group when MaloMyotismon came back. I hate the Darkness and strive to protect… what?

I broke my train of thought. I stared at the calm pool of water in the garden I was sitting in. "What is it that I protect?"

Ixen finished sparring with his friend. "I guess you really don't like fighting. But you can't be scared, Jen."

Jenrya smiled at him. "Moumantai, Ixen. It's something Terriermon taught me." He crossed his arms. "You should learn it." He glanced at me. "Are you alright, Takeru?"

I nodded. "Ixen, what was I supposed to protect?"

"You still don't remember?" Ixen frowned and looked down at Charimon. "Try to think deeper into yourself, Takeru. Come on."

"I can remember everything clearly except for one person. She's Taichi's sister, but who is she?" My head began to hurt.

Patamon patted my head. "I'm sorry I don't remember either, Takeru. But she had an angel digimon like you."

I tried to focus, but my heart became heavy. Ixen sighed. "Why don't you train Patamon? The more he digivolves, the more memories you regain, right?'"

I nodded bluntly. Ixen smiled. "Alright! Ryou come on! I'll take you on now! Not at Mega form, but come on!" Charimon flew up.

The brown haired boy was busy marveling the house. "I can't believe that girl lives here. It's pretty sweet."

"Who invited you to my house?" Ruki's eyes burned intensely. "I don't remember letting you in."

Ixen held out his D-Pack. "Come on, we don't have all season. Charimon, ready?"

I held up my D-3. "Let's do this, Patamon."

"Ixen, did you invite him?"

"Maybe."

"Renamon, I want you to pummel that small dragon of his!"

Takato looked at all of us. "Guilmon, what do you think?"

Jen laughed. "We might as well join in."

Ixen looked at all of us. "This is going to be difficult." He glanced at me. "The two of us against everyone else? Just focus, Takeru. You'll be able to remember. You already know the most important thing about your missing memory."

I gave him a determined nod. "It's my source of inspiration. That and I want strive to protect it."

Ryou smirked at the redhead. "Everyone, ready? Set? Let's go!"

"Come on, Patamon! For our Light!" Ixen and I paused and looked at each other. We laughed uneasily. I was starting to remember more and more. Soon, I'll be ready to go back home. I look forward to it.

* * *

Final Notes: It'll be a while until I find time to write up the first few parts of my final Digimon story. It's to finish up what this chapter started. I'm not sure how to really set it up though. I can include a grown-up version of everyone and their kids or not. I can't really decide, but I'll probably have the first chapter up because those decisions don't come into effect until the second chapter. Review and share your thoughts about this story or just suggestions for the next. I'll probably have a poll set up too; that is, if I can figure out how it works. Until then.


	10. Epilogue: Takeru's Return

Notes: I intended to have this as a separate story, but that didn't really fit my style. Also I tried to write this in third person, which I suck at. I tried though. I'm scrapping my story idea because it ends up being a bit too much. I could just end things like this. After a little bit of decision making, I'll probably recycle my ideas for later on. Besides, I want to write about other things beside Digimon. Maybe Megaman Battle Network... I don't know, I'll figure something out.

* * *

~T*A*K*E*R*U*S~R*E*T*U*R*N~

The bright morning didn't seem to do much to help a certain Kamiya. She was still worried about her best friend. Her ruby eyes couldn't wait to see that ocean blue shade of his.

"Are you going to spend the rest of the day in bed?" Gatomon worriedly looked at her partner. "Tomorrow is the first of August. Everyone is getting ready."

"We can't celebrate without Takeru. He was there when it all began. He was the only one to go through everything. From Devimon to Apocalymon and finally to MaloMyotismon." Hikari buried her face into her pillow.

Gatomon could only somewhat understand how her friend felt. The cat suddenly turned to face the door as someone knocked on it. "Gatomon, is my sister up yet?"

"She doesn't want to leave her room."

Taichi opened the door and looked at his sister sadly. "I'm sure he'll be back."

"It's been two months. I don't think he will."

Taichi frowned. "Hikari!" Hikari, stunned by the frustration, sat up. "Takeru will come back. You just have to believe in him."

Hikari wiped up her tear-strewn face. "Really?"

Taichi shrugged. "Definitely. By the way, our cousin is on the phone and wants to speak with you."

Hikari carefully climbed down her bed. "What does he want?" The redhead on the phone was not making Takeru's absence easier on her. She answered carefully. "Ixen?"

"Uh, no. Takeru." Ixen had forcefully handed his D-Pack to the boy. "Who is this?" The familiar brightness in the voice was enough to enlighten the girl.

"Don't you remember, Takeru?" Hikari was hesitant. "I'm your best friend."

"H-Hikari?" Takeru paused and Hikari could tell that he was trying to privately speak to Ixen. "What am I supposed to say? Take this back, Ixen!"

"You're doing fine. Besides, I thought you knew exactly how you felt. Hold on." Ixen press a button. "Speakerphone. I want to know exactly what's going on."

Hikari patiently waited. "I'm still here, Ixen."

"Yeah, I know. Charimon, let's back up a little. Not too far away though. I want to hear everything."

Takeru nervously laughed. "Hikari…" He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry; I still don't remember much." She heard a sigh and couldn't tell if it was Ixen or Takeru.

The comment hurt the girl a lot though. "Really?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, that's fine. As long as I know that you're okay."

"I do remember all of the adventures in the Digital World we had. The two of us were normally together. The only things I can't remember are the events that happened before I left. I can't wait to see you again though."

There was some background noise that Hikari heard. "Shibuya, Shibuya."

"We're getting off here, Takeru. Come on!"

"Takeru? You're in Tokyo?"

"Give it back!" Ixen forcefully snatched back his D-Pack. "Sorry about this, Hikari. You know way too much now. I'm going to take a little side trip with Takeru. I'll send you a message when we get back to Odaiba. Patamon, stop ramming into me. I have this all planned out!"

The line went dead and Hikari decided to get ready for the day. Taichi hung up the other phone he was using to listen in. "What is he up to?"

Agumon looked up at his partner. "Is everything okay, Taichi?"

Taichi looked down at him and smiled. "Takeru is back, but Ixen is up to his usual self. Never mind that for now. We've got work to do!" He knocked on Hikari's closed door again. "Agumon and I will be leaving. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Taichi. Takeru is back!" The uncontrollable excitement was apparent in her voice.

* * *

~T*A*K*E*R*U*S~R*E*T*U*R*N~

Takeru looked at the busy intersection. The mass of people continued moving despite his pause to take in the scenery. Patamon patiently sat on his hat and took in the familiar sights too.

The redhead beside him was reading a map. "You should be fine on your own, right? I've got to get back to the Tamers in Shinjuku."

Takeru nodded. "It'll be disappointing, but I guess the others will understand. It's been good training with you, Ixen."

Ixen stood up and winked at his friend. "I'll be back tomorrow probably. I'm not sure yet. I'll try to make time to hang out with you all. Until then, I guess."

Takeru waved at Ixen. The redhead went back into the train station to buy another ticket. Charimon was on his shoulder and holding onto his head. The digimon turned and waved back. "Tell the others I said hi, Patamon!"

Patamon eagerly nodded. "Bye, Charimon! Good luck, Ixen!"

Ixen turned back slightly and shrugged. His smirk was evident. He shook his head and continued on his way. Takeru placed a hand on Patamon and looked around. "Where should we go first, Patamon?"

"I'm a little hungry, Takeru." The digimon leaned in forward and caused the hat to tip over the blonde's eyes.

Takeru chuckled. "I'll buy you some French fries, okay? I'm not that hungry."

He went into the closest fast food restaurant and paid for his order. He quickly looked at his watch and asked for the next ferry to Odaiba. With the information in hand, he walked to the ferry station.

Patamon chewed slowly. "Takeru, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm fine. Why are you asking?" Takeru looked up.

"You're being awfully quiet."

"I know. I'm just thinking. It's nothing for you to worry about." The blonde boarded and stood outside to look at the water. "Should I be worried?"

Patamon flew in front of Takeru's face. "Things will be fine, Takeru! Where's your sense of Hope?"

Takeru smirked and pulled his digimon out from over the water. "You're right. Things will always be alright." Takeru saw the buildings in the horizon. "That sure was quick." He quickly placed a hand on his hat to prevent it from flying off. "Where do you think we should go? Home?"

"You decide, Takeru."

The blonde nodded. "Okay. I will." _Where do I really want to be right now?_

* * *

~T*A*K*E*R*U*S~R*E*T*U*R*N~

Hikari carefully placed the food on their picnic table. She covered her eyes as she watched her brother jump down from a tree. Taichi straightened his headband and took in a deep breath. "It's a perfect day for a picnic."

Hikari was not as calm. "Do you think Takeru will really come?"

Koushiro had his laptop out and was redirecting all of the Digidestined's computers to the area. "Don't worry. He's bound to come here. He is a Digidestined after all. Tentomon, can I have a drink?"

Tentomon handed him some tea. "Don't drink too much, Koushiro."

The boy had already swallowed all of the contents of his cup though and placed it beside him. "I can't help that I'm thirsty."

Daisuke came back with firewood. "Don't drink it all. I want some too!" Daisuke filled up his own cup with lemonade and took a sip. He didn't realize how tart it was. "Who brought this? It's so sour!"

Miyako rolled her eyes. "You did, Daisuke."

Jou nervously chuckled. "Calm down. We're here to have fun, not fight."

Yamato nodded as he finished tuning his guitar. "That's right. It's almost another year. It's best if we get along." He took out his harmonica and set it on the table.

Sora came down from a tree. "There's no sign of Takeru yet."

The digimon ran around and Gatomon caught Hikari's attention. "We're done with setting up the field and court!"

"Court?" Hikari looked around in confusion. "What court? I thought everybody was going to play soccer."

Ken nervously laughed. "Sorry. I had them set up a basketball court too. It was just in case Takeru wanted to play."

"Let's set up a game!" Iori hastily added. He didn't want Hikari to feel bad.

Hikari knew his intentions and shook her head. "I'll sit out with Gatomon. That way the teams will be even."

Taichi sadly looked at her but made sure to stay happy. "Keep track of the goals then. Agumon! Let's go! Who's on my team?"

* * *

~T*A*K*E*R*U*S~R*E*T*U*R*N~

"It's been a long time since we've visited, Pegasusmon." Takeru looked at the recovering forests. "Hey! It's Infinity Mountain!" He saw the large mountain reach up towards them. It no longer gave him those familiar nightmares.

"I guess the training paid off. You're not scared, Takeru?"

The blonde shook his head. "I can't be. I always have my Light, remember?" Something caught his eye though. "Was that an explosion?" A fireball flew up from an empty field. "Hurry! The others might be in trouble!"

Pegasusmon turned swiftly and carefully. Takeru held on tight as they flew in closer. As they neared the sight, they saw the others playing soccer. Agumon had tripped backwards as he prepared his shot, causing the stray fireball. Takeru smiled and laughed. He didn't think the others heard though.

Gatomon did and she notified Hikari immediately. The girl stood up from the ground and looked around for her missing best friend. "Takeru!" He had landed in the forest and she spotted him. "Takeru!"

The boy looked around when he heard his name being called. He let Hikari tackle into him and he laughed. "Hikari!"

"Welcome back. Everyone was worried about you." Hikari buried her face into his chest.

Gatomon smirked. "By 'everyone' she mainly means herself."

Takeru smiled. "I know."

Hikari backed away and stared at the grey shirt he was wearing. "Ixen's?"

Takeru just noticed. He made a face. "I forgot to ask him for my clothes."

Patamon smiled as he landed on Takeru's head. "Well, Takeru? You promised Ixen to tell her."

His face went red. "Patamon, you should go greet the others." The digimon didn't budge and made his cheeks burn even hotter. Gatomon didn't seem inclined to leave either. Takeru scratched the back of his head. "Uh, Hikari?"

Hikari smiled as he pulled him out of the forest. "Yeah?"

"You know, on the phone. Ixen wanted me to say something…" He was at a loss for words. "I couldn't because of Ixen was, you know, Ixen. And I think Taichi was listening in too. That made me even more uncomfortable and I lied. I really did remember what happened. Ixen sure was annoyed afterwards, but he didn't show it."

Hikari looked at him patiently and it quieted the boy. "Takeru, you don't have to explain. I have something to tell you too. What was it you wanted to say though?"

They paused and stared at each other. Patamon sighed. Gatomon crossed her arms. The two digimon glanced at each other. They shook their heads and went off to see the others. Their partners were hopeless.

Takeru didn't notice the weight removed from his head. He just awkwardly stood in the forest with Hikari. Hikari stared up into his blue eyes and was in the same state. Neither moved nor spoke.

Finally, the blonde couldn't stand it. "Maybe I shouldn't say it now," he mumbled. He looked away but smiled.

Hikari smiled back. "It's okay, Takeru. I just wanted to say that I love you." She blushed and Takeru blankly stared at her.

"As a friend? As a brother? Or..." He couldn't finish.

"It's not those first two choices. I just love you." Hikari was suddenly even more uncomfortable. She hadn't meant to speak; it just came out.

Takeru's smile grew. "Then I love you too." He leaned in close to kiss her cheek. He was too afraid to do anything else.

There was a flash nearby and he immediately backed away. Hikari noticed too and looked around. She spotted the familiar bushy hair of Taichi from behind a tree. "Taichi!"

The older boy looked out and held out his sister's camera. "Don't leave your things just lying around, Hikari. People could take it." He smirked.

Yamato came out from another tree and jumped onto his little brother. "Congratulations, Takeru! You're finally growing up." The two best friends laughed as they showed the pictures to their younger siblings.

Takeru's face was way past red. Hikari waved a hand in front of him and noticed that Takeru was too embarrassed to react. She turned to the two. "Thanks a lot! Why'd you do that?"

Taichi shrugged. "We made a deal with Ixen." He handed the camera to Yamato.

Takeru finally breathed. "Of course." He stared at the camera. "Hand it over!"

Yamato winked and ran back to their picnic site. "You can try, Takeru! Gabumon, cover me!"

Taichi snickered but Hikari looked at him. "You're in trouble too!"

"You'd never hurt your older brother, Hikari." He didn't take the chance to stay though. He immediately went after Yamato. "Wait up!"

The others had paused their game since Taichi and Yamato wanted to check something out alone. Daisuke kicked the ball up and practiced his control. "I wonder where everyone went." He looked at Patamon. "What are Hikari and Takeru doing? They're taking forever to arrive. They're not lost, are they?"

Iori sat patiently and swung his kendo stick carefully. "Takeru knows File Island better than anyone else. He wouldn't get lost."

"Yamato! Give me that camera!" They all turned to see an enraged Takeru chasing his laughing older brother.

"Koushiro, catch!" Yamato tossed the camera to the computer genius.

"What's this?" He looked at the photo that was displayed on the screen and smiled. "I see. Well, I'm not going to be targeted." He handed it to Jou and distanced himself away from the group.

Takeru was dismayed. "Jou! Don't look at it! Please! Hikari! I need help!"

Taichi snatched the camera from Jou and smirked. "It's a nice shot, don't you think?"

Jou shook his head. "You'd better give them the camera."

Ken was immediately interested. "What's the picture about?"

Hikari caught up with Takeru. The two looked at each other and sighed. "We've got to get it back somehow, Hikari."

"I think it's a nice picture though. I think I'll keep it."

Takeru's face went pink again. "I don't want the others to see it though."

Daisuke jumped up. "I want to see! Give it here!"

The pair tensed. Takeru went after the camera again. "No! Yamato! You're being a horrible older brother."

The digimon watched. Patamon shook his head. "The picture can't be that bad, Takeru!"

Gatomon noticed that Hikari wanted it too. "Patamon, we should just leave it alone. It's obviously not our problem."

"How loyal of you, Gatomon." Charimon landed behind her and scared them both.

Patamon fell of the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting. We only went back to Shinjuku to get a few things." The digimon was holding a few CD cases. He smirked as Daisuke was running with the camera. The goggle head passed it to Sora.

Ixen watched with the digimon. "I might have pushed this a little too far. I hope they don't ruin the picture. I've still got to see it."

Sora, feeling bad, handed the camera to Hikari. "You all need to grow up."

"Yeah, but it wasn't Taichi's and my idea," Yamato stated. He shrunk back from the stern look his girlfriend gave him though.

Ixen stood up and quickly snatched it. He looked at the picture and smirked. "Yes, yes. Blame the person who's never around, why don't you? I'm here now. Koushiro, your laptop, please."

Yamato and Takeru sat at the picnic table. The older blonde messed up Takeru's hair. "One more thing, Takeru. Welcome back."

Takeru scowled. "I guess."

Hikari sat at his other side. "It's great to have you back though."

Takeru smiled. "I guess it's worth a picture then."

Ixen looked up at them. "That's the spirit! Who wants a copy?" The redhead laughed. Takeru pulled his hat over his face as Hikari tried her best to cheer up her best friend. The digimon stared at the computer screen to see what the commotion was about. Taichi and Yamato, already over the game, pulled Ixen away. The others shook their heads as they watched the mayhem.

Hikari held onto Takeru's arm tightly. "It's okay, Takeru. As long as we have each other, we'll be okay." With that, Takeru was able to smile again.

"You're right, because there's no Hope without Light and no Light without Hope."

* * *

Final Notes: I'm trying to figure out what I want to write next. If I can't find something, I'll be putting myself on hiatus until I do get an idea. I'll still probably upload my other story "Digidestined's TV Adventure" though. Mainly it's just a way to give me a break and ponder my possibilities. Don't forget to review if you have anything to say. I don't mind much at all.


End file.
